Growing
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Epilogue - Kate and Castle are married with twins and Castle takes a trip down memory lane. Part Two - Kate and Castle are a couple. Part 1 - Alexis runs off to be with Ashley, Kate and Castle follow. Alexis, Kate and Castle - growing up and out together.
1. Part 1  Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle

* * *

><p>~*~ Part 1 ~*~<p>

* * *

><p>Castle was whistling as he unlocked his door; he hung his coat in the closet, smiling to himself. He and Kate had just closed a case and he just loved the look in her eyes as they started to spin theory together. The sun was shining through the windows of the quiet apartment and it drew his attention to a note on the table.<p>

**Daddy**

**Ashley says he still loves me and wants me to spend New Years with him so I have gone down to be with him.**

**Alexis **

Castle picked up his phone and called Kate. As soon as she picked up he said "Help me!"

"Castle?"

"Alexis ran off to be with Ashley."

"Ummm... I don't know what to say here."

"Sorry, I just have no one else to talk to. Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

"Castle, it's alright of course you can talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I came home this afternoon and there was a note on the table from Alexis that said she had gone to be with Ashley. She is in such a fragile state of mind right now and I don't want anything more to happen to her. Will you come with me?"

"What? Where?"

"To LA. I need to go down there just in case."

"Castle if she is old enough to go down there to be with her boyfriend then I don't think she needs you."

"She doesn't think that she needs me either but what if she does and I am here?"

"Castle, this is part of her whole issue she is probably dealing with right now. As much as it hurts, she doesn't want you, she wants to take her life in her own hands. She will figure it out and come back to you. Don't worry. Anyways, isn't Meredith there – she can keep an eye on her."

"She's in Montana."

"Ok..."

"What if I take a trip down to check on Heat Wave?"

"Castle, I'm not sure it is such a great idea."

"Come with me, we'll check on the movie and I can be there for Alexis."

"I can't just leave work."

"Yes you can, Espo and Ryan are doing overtime now so Ryan can have time for his honeymoon."

"Castle..."

"I get you on the company card so you don't have to worry about the cost."

"Castle..."

"Please, she means so much to me."

Kate tried one last time, "What about Martha?"

"She is doing the Jungle book. Kate, Alexis looks up to you and you know what it was like to be a teenage girl."

"Castle I am really sorry but I can't just up and leave now. You shouldn't go either. Let Alexis get there and talk to Ashley. Give her time to work this out for herself, she will be on her own soon enough."

"But she isn't on her own yet..."

"Wait a little while and let her call you – then if she needs you then you can go to LA."

"That does make some sense..."

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" she said teasingly to bring the conversation to some lighter ground. "Why don't you send her off a text when her flight gets in to ease your mind that she is safe?"

"I will, thanks Kate. Really, I love you for this."

"That's all it takes Castle? I would have given you some advice like this a long time ago, "she said tongue in cheek but with her heart feeling like it was about to explode out of her chest. "I'll talk to you in a bit, ok?"

"Sure," Castle replied somewhat distractedly and he hung up the phone. That little offhand comment that he loved her, he let it slip out so meaninglessly. No, not meaninglessly, he meant it more than ever in that moment. He was just so comfortable with that feeling now that it was something that he felt he should just say all the time. Something had changed in Kate as well. She was more comfortable in her own skin and that wall she was talking about was coming down as well.

* * *

><p>AN : Let me know what you think - I myself am not sure with how I have started this.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Castle.

* * *

><p>"Martha, do you know where Castle is? He's not picking up his phone."<p>

"Darling, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He went to get Alexis."

"After I told him not to? That man..."

"You can't stop him when it comes to Alexis."

"I should have known...well thanks anyways Martha."

"He is staying is his suite in LA Kate."

_Kate knew exactly what Martha was telling her, _"Thanks", and she hung up the phone

Kate went and opened her computer to book a ticket to LA. After making her arrangements she packed her bags quickly and was soon on her way to the airport in a Taxi.

On the airplane she knew she should take some time to get some sleep after the crazy case she had just closed but her mind was racing with thoughts of Alexis, Castle and the last time she had been on an airplane. She thought of the letter from Royce and the closeness she and Castle had shared. _Sometimes I wish Castle had been sitting on that couch when I had opened that door but I know I would have betrayed_ _myself most of all. Now I have the chance to make new memories though. _

Eventually she drifted off only to awake when the Captain announced that they were making the final descent into LA. She saw the sun shining off the tarmac and wondered what in the world had possessed her to come all this way for the man who has been keeping her at arm's length since their reunion in the fall, who had said he loved her in the spring and from whom she had severed all contact in the summer.

She gathered her bag and made her way out into the crisp sunlight. It was a fair bit cooler than when she had been here last but certainly a lot warmer than New York at the end of December. She grabbed a Taxi and gave him the name of Castle's hotel.

Once at the hotel she made her way up in the elevator, fixing her plane mussed hair in the mirrors of the elevator car. She took a deep breath and knocked on his hotel room door. He answered the door looking completely frazzled.

"Kate?"

She poked him in the chest, "I cannot believe you came here after I told you not to. _And_ you have not been answering my texts or phone calls!"

He shoulders fell and he looked even more dejected, "I know you were right, but I couldn't just stay there doing nothing. I don't know what to do..."

Kate felt bad, she had a point to make but she didn't want to hurt him in the process. "It's ok Castle, I'll help you figure it out if you want. "

He didn't answer but instead he stepped aside to let her in and went to sit on the couch. She put her bags down and joined him there on the couch. They stared at each other remembering that night in the spring where they had said so little but meant so much. After a moment she reached her hand out and took his big warm hand in hers, "Why don't you fill me on the past few days, just the facts mind you, that's what I do best. "

Castle, dejected as he was, could not manage any embellishments for his story and for once in his life just stated the facts. "I arrived, rented a car and headed straight to the hotel where Ashley's family was staying. Ashley's parents were oblivious to the situation and though me irresponsible to let my daughter come all this way for New Years. Ashley and Alexis were out but when his parents told her later that I was here she called me and, like you said, was furious. She hasn't spoken to me since but Ashley's parents have called me concerned that there is trouble brewing between the two lovebirds. I feel totally helpless."

"What I said before still stands, you have to let her come to you. For now, however, why don't you pretend to be ok with the situation and lets all have dinner together tonight. I'll kick you if you start to say something that could harm the situation more that helping it."

"Oooh triple date and you will be playing footsie with me. I like this idea Detective."

"There we go, that's the man I know," she made movements to stand.

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, truly, thank you for being such a great friend. I don't really have anyone to really call my friend that I can just really talk to, thanks."

"Right back atcha mista", but Kate quickly got up to hide the way her face dropped. _ Is that really how he sees me, just a friend? Did I wait too long? Did I push him away too much?_ Her heart broke a little but she put a Band-Aid on it and a smile on her face. "Why don't you give them a call and I can make reservations at a restaurant that Maddie suggested."

* * *

><p>She came out of her room later that night dressed in a simple black number that was perfect for any and all occasions. Castle was already waiting for her in his black suit and purple dress shirt.<p>

"Gorgeous. You really take my breath away. "

"Thanks, shall we?"

"I had Robbie bring the car around; it should be waiting for us once we get downstairs."

"The convertible again?"

"No, I picked a sensible car this time."

Dinner was an awkward affair with no interruptions of Aliens this time. Alexis refused to talk to her father but made small talk with Kate, asking her how her Christmas had been. Castle refused to as much as look at Ashley but instead tried to make small talk with Ashley's parents. There were a few nudges from Kate under the table but dinner for the most part was filled with the clanking of glasses and the scraping of cutlery on the plates. As they sipped their coffee at the end of the meal Castle invited them over for New Years if they so wished. They all declined as they had their own plans.

"Of course, " said Castle.

They settled the bill, said their goodbyes and made plans to have brunch New Years day.

"Well that went..."

"... horribly, "said Castle. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Let her come to you, really." Kate put her hand on his thigh in reassurance.

"I feel hopelessly helpless."

"That's what my dad always said, although not as poetically."

"Thanks."

"You, sir, need to stop moping. Let go out dancing."

"What had gotten you in such a party mood?"

"Must be this dress," she teased. "C'mon old man it will take your mind off Alexis."

"Thanks, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I need to get some sleep."

"Party pooper! I should sleep as well - I plan to do some touristy things tomorrow since I didn't get the chance last time."

They got back to the hotel a few minutes later made their way to the suite in silence. Closing the door behind her Kate leaned against it to catch her breath and looked after Castle._ He is so lost right now, somehow I have to help him find his way back to me and back to himself. _ He made his way to the kitchenette, "would you like a nightcap? Or some coffee?"

"No thanks, I really should get some sleep now."

"Right. Goodnight then."

She walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek, "Until tomorrow."

She left him standing there staring after her.

* * *

><p>AN: Again let me know :) I will update tomorrow.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle, darn shucks!

A/N: The last story I wrote people mentioned that the thoughts/dialogues were confusing. To to clarify I will note that the thoughts are in italics.

* * *

><p>She was up at 7:00 the next morning and was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and planning her day when Castle came out looking a little haggard.<p>

"Coffee Castle?"

"Thanks," and he moved to pour some for himself. He sat, sipping his coffee, for a few minutes before he spoke again. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"I want to go see the stars and Mme Tussauds this morning and then this afternoon hit Rodeo Drive. I know it is a lot of driving but I am here already. Can I borrow your car or should I rent my own? Are you going to come with me? I know you have probably been everywhere but still you haven't been everywhere with me yet. At some point I want to fit in Guggenheim as well. Maybe we should go for dinner tonight at the W hotel – there is a pool on the roof you know?"

_Kate, _Castle thought, _Kate Kate Kate. How can it be that something so simple as saying her same brings me such comfort? That wonderful girl's trying so hard. _Castle stared at her while his mind caught up to what she was saying. He finally managed, "How much coffee have you had this morning?"

"No more than usual." _I am just a little nervous about the situation here, too much thinking last night. I am not so sure I know what I am doing; not with Alexis and not with Castle. _

"Right, well, why don't I drive you around, I can be your tour guide and then you can concentrate on taking everything in. When did you want to get started?"

"Uhm how about as soon as you are dressed?" _Maybe this will keep his mind off Alexis, at least he won't be moping around here all day. _

* * *

><p>They were driving out to Rodeo Drive and Kate was chattering away totally unlike herself about everything they had seen this morning. Castle was starting to relax; he could feel the tension slowly leaving his shoulders. Kate's phone buzzed but she kept going.<p>

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope, I am in too good a mood to have it ruined by work or Esplainie drama."

"What if it is Alexis?"

"Why would Alexis be..." Kate trailed off when she saw that it was indeed Alexis who had texted her.

Castle immediately tensed up again. "What did she say? What's going on? Kate!"

"Calm down Castle, it's ok. She wants me to come get her." She put her hand on his thigh and rubbed it lightly before quickly taking her hand back being unsure of the boundaries between them.

"Where?"

"Let's go back to the hotel and then I will go grab her and bring her back."

"I guess that means I am not going with you?"

"She texted me right? Maybe we can talk a little."

* * *

><p>Kate eventually pulled up to the hotel where Ashley's parents were staying and where Alexis was waiting outside sitting on the large planter. She got up slowly and pulled her small suitcase behind her. Kate got out and opened the trunk for her suitcase but Alexis elected to keep her purse with her. They drove in silence for the first couple of minutes. <em>More silence, <em>Kate said to herself, _no wonder I keep chattering away. _

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Did you not ask me to come get you?"

"I mean here in LA with my Dad."

Kate was stumped, "I honestly have no idea. He had originally asked me to come with him when he wanted to come to get you so when I found out he was already here I made a split second decision to come."

"Do you even care for him at all or do you just want to use him for his suite and his money."

"Alexis! I don't know what your problem is but I don't deserve that. You have known me for nearly four years. I have not taken advantage of his money in the past and I am not now either. So spit it out – what's going on with you."

"Look, I texted you because I knew my dad would be asking me non – stop questions."

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me whether you answer or not. I do however remember what it was like to be a teenage girl slightly better than your father would. So if you ever do need to talk I will be here for you if you want."

"Fine, whatever."

"Oh I remember that stage of my life very well. That along with 'like you care' and 'you're ruining my life'. I ran off with a boy actually as well. I did better than you because we ran off on his motorcycle. We lasted the weekend but then we had a fight and I ended up hitchhiking back to New York."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Sure, I was grounded for a while but mostly my parents were just glad to see me home safe."

"Will I get in trouble?" Alexis asked in a small voice.

"I can't say what your dad will do. I think you two have a lot of talking to do though." There were a few beats of silence and then Kate continued. "While we are talking, and I can't seem to stop today, I am going to say that I do care for your father very much. I have my own issues to work out, and I have been working them out, but I do hope that one day he and I can be something more."

"Thanks for being honest at least."

"I try." _Except for those three little words I have yet to be honest about. _

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know if the thoughts/dialogues are still confusing and I will try and fix it :)


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle.

* * *

><p>Upon their return to the suite Alexis stepped into her father's arms and held on tight. Kate slipped past them to her room but she saw Castle looking over Alexis's shoulder mouthing "Thank You".<p>

Kate could hear the murmur of voices outside the room for a long time after she left the two Castles hugging it out in the living room. She started to think about all that she and Alexis had talked about. _Why did I come here? What was I expecting to do? Help him and Alexis and that would suddenly make him reach out to me and thank me every which way for helping them? Dr. Burke did tell me to reach out, but I have the feeling that he meant slightly smaller gestures. It's New Years tomorrow so perhaps the least I can do is plant a nice kiss on those sweet lips of his and maybe find out if he has any desire to be with me at all. That way, I can start the New Year off with purpose; getting over Castle or getting into his pants before the end of the next year. _She shook her head and noticed that the murmuring had stopped. She decided that it was safe for her to venture out with the pretext, just in case, of getting a cup of coffee.

Castle was alone in sitting on the sofa, rather, _**that**__, _sofa.

"Where's Alexis and how is she doing?"

"She went to go take a shower and she is a little shaky. She didn't really tell me much only that Ashley didn't really want her back he just wanted to show her off with his friends. He commented to his friends about how far they had gone."

"Boys are idiots."

"That they are at times and while boys will be boys I hate it when they take down someone like Alexis with them. He was her first true love and I don't blame her for thinking he wanted her back but I really wish it hadn't happened to her. "

"It's all part of growing up and learning life lessons unfortunately. Lucky for her she has a great dad to help her out."

"Thanks Kate. I still don't know what else is going on with her but at least I know she is here and safe... I was thinking of ordering up some comfort food tonight unless you really wanted to go to the W hotel."

"Comfort food is fine. Depending on when we leave, maybe there is another night that we can go to the W hotel."

"I am ordering broccoli grilled cheese for Alexis and macaroni and cheese for myself. What will you have?"

"Tomato soup?"

"With alphabet pasta?"

"In a five star hotel?"

"I'll ask because I know that's how you eat it, right? It's the least I can do for your help this afternoon." He gazed into her eyes with such intensity that is not usually reserved for tomato soup and alphabet pasta.

She was flailing on the inside but she carefully replied, "Yup, thanks for remembering."

The food arrived in due time and they flipped through the hundreds upon thousands of channels on the television. They settled on watching Fly Away Home an old favourite of Alexis. When the movie was over Alexis got up and said, "I guess I'll call it a night".

"It's only 9:00"

"I know but I'm exhausted." She kissed him on his cheek and moved to Castles room that he had given up for her.

Kate got up as well, "I need to hit the hay too; I got up way too early this morning."

Castle lay on the couch where he was sleeping that night since he gave Alexis his room. He lay there in the darkness thinking about the day_. Alexis had told him about Ashley at least but that was the tip of the iceberg. I hope that she will open up to me a little – let me know what is going on in her head. Kate was right, she did come back to me. _His thoughts moved to Kate when he noticed the silence of the suite was broken with a duet of sniffles and choked back sobs. Castle like any male faced with crying females had a few moments of panic. But he collected himself by putting on one of the fantastic terry cloth robes (it's close to a towel right?) and called down for a tray of hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year :)


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any other reference I may have made.

* * *

><p>He left Kate for the moment and knocked on Alexis's door.<p>

"Alexis honey?"

He eased open the door to reveal the tear streaked face of his darling daughter.

"Yeah Dad?"

He sat down beside her and brushed the tears from her face, "baby girl, are you going to tell me what going on. You don't have to but if it will make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this."

Alexis shook her head.

"C'mon out and sit with me a while, I ordered hot chocolate."

Alexis nodded and Castle passed her another cosy hotel robe. They walked out together just in time to hear a knock at the door. Castle took the tray and tipped the young man. He put it on the coffee table in front of Alexis and then went and knocked next on Kate's door.

"Kate, we ordered some hot chocolate if you want some."

"Uhmmm, sure. I'll be out in a minute."

She grabbed **her** robe, splashed some cold water on her face and made her way out to the couch where Alexis and Castle were already seated. She stood awkwardly for a second and then sat down beside Castle who was now in the middle. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Kate and Alexis asked in unison.

"Just look at us, three marshmallows in our fluffy robes!"

It eased the tension in the air and Kate and Alexis started giggling. Soon, all three of them were laughing hysterically and leaning into each other. It was comfortable and healing. Eventually they calmed down and picked up their hot chocolate.

Kate spoke first, "This is some gourmet hot chocolate."

"It had better be, it cost an arm and a leg," Castle joked.

Alexis leaned her head on Castles shoulder, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome pumpkin. Anything for you."

Kate moved to get up but it was Alexis who stopped her, "Kate, can you stay."

"Sure, if you want me to." Castle sent her a grateful look. They sat drinking their hot chocolate in silence for what felt like a long time. Kate thought that Castle was waiting with immense patience. _He must be going crazy. _Finally, Alexis spoke.

"It's just all so overwhelming. I don't even know where to start – I don't know where to start talking and I don't know where to start working and moving forward. I can't pinpoint one thing that's the matter, it's just...everything..."

Castle started to reassure her but Kate interrupted, "Just talk about whatever." She paused for what is was an immeasurable length of time before continuing, "The first time I saw my psychologist he just let me talk. At first I didn't say anything and I thought it was stupid but then I just let it all out and didn't stop. I don't think any of what I said made any sense but he seemed to understand. Now, at our sessions, I am not so crazy and he can direct some questions. So why don't you just talk, let it all out, and then we can help direct you."

"Now?" Castle asked, "You are still seeing your Psychologist?"

_It had to come out at some point right?_ "Yes," she replied softly but didn't expand on that point. This moment was for Alexis.

"Thanks for sharing Kate..."Alexis trailed off, straightened her shoulders and turned to face Kate and her father.

"I had a party while you were in Atlantic City. I know I should have asked but it just sort of happened. It got totally out of hand but I did shut it down. The vase on the piano was broken and I somehow that night the silver dog statue went missing. I thought it would be fun to do something crazy but it wasn't me. I still don't know what 'me' is. I thought I worked hard but apparently not. I thought Ashley loved me but again apparently not. I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life. I just work so hard, get nothing for it, and I can't apply it anywhere. How I am I supposed to figure out what to do if I don't even have any time to think. I spent so much time waiting for Ashley I didn't even pay any attention to the boys at school so now I am not going to have a guy to go with prom with. Plus now everyone is going to think I am a freak because of how I freaked out about the party. I let my extracurricular slip the past few months so I don't even know if I can fix those in time for my applications for university. Plus the deadlines are fast approaching and I have done nothing. What if I am too late? At least I will be able to keep an eye on you next year Dad and make sure you and Kate work out. That way when I do leave you won't be lonely. I'm sorry Kate for being so mean; I am used to acting out whenever there is a woman in Dads life. I guess I should say sorry to you too Dad. I mean it when I hope you two will be happy together but it will just take some getting used to. Plus if you two have kids there will be such a huge gap and it will be weird. What if I have kid at the same time? That will be totally weird. I guess I also worry about Grams; I want her to be happy but I don't want her to leave either."

Alexis stopped to catch her breath and Castle interjected with panic all over his face, "Are you pregnant? Did you and Ashley...? I should have known. Kate do you have your gun handy – that boy! "

"What? Dad? That's all you got out of what I said?"

"Right, sorry. You certainly have a lot to think about but don't worry so much, ok?"

Kate leaned around Castle and suggested, "Why don't you take a year off and travel, work or volunteer?"

"Dad, you won't be disappointed in me?"

"Are you kidding? I am so proud of you! You had a party without my permission and things got broken!

"Seriously Dad."

"Seriously, most of all I am proud that you figured out what you really wanted. You still have time to apply for next year and I can help you. If you really want to you can take the year off. Take some time to think and figure out what you want to do. You can pick up your extracurricular if you want to I am sure. Kate and I have a lot to figure out before we even think about having children. Remember when Grams was moving out to be with Chet, she was never really gone, so I wouldn't worry so much about her. "

"Thanks Dad. I guess I will just go get some sleep and do some more thinking." She gave Castle a hug and got up.

"I love you pumpkin."

"Love you too."

"Good night Kate."

"Good night Alexis. And if people think you are a freak about the party then they are probably not people you would want to be friends with anyways. And never let a boy define you, just be yourself. You can always go with a bunch of girlfriends to prom."

"Thanks Kate." Alexis leaned over and gave Kate a tentative hug. The door closed behind her and Castle and Kate were sitting on the couch again in the same position as that night back in the spring.

"This is like the elevator in Greys Anatomy, so much drama on one little couch"

"Castle, you watch Greys? Really? Or is it more research?"

"Research."

"Sure, sure. So... I guess we better get planning on those kidlets we're supposedly going to be having."

"Right... I was thinking three more darling daughters."

"No sons to pass on the Castle name?"

"I don't want to have to deal with the craziness of boys."

Kate laughed, "You would know."

Castle smiled in agreement. "Hey, thanks for your help today."

"You already thanked me with my alphabet pasta."

Kate put her mug back on the tray but before she could make any moves to leave Castle asked if she was ok. "You can talk to me too you know."

"I'm fine."

"Fine as in _The Italian Job_ F.I.N.E?"

She let out a shaky little laugh, "Pretty much. There is just a lot out in the open right now and I don't really know what I am doing or how to handle it. Dr. Burke didn't get this far."

"Kate, I will wait for you. We don't have to talk about anything yet or do anything yet. I will wait."

"I know I am ready to move forward now, I really am. I still have to figure out how. "

"You are in control here, just show me or tell me where we are at and I will follow your lead...for now...then I will sweep you off your feet."

"You already have."

* * *

><p>AN: How'd you like the Alexis word vomit?


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the breakfast bar the next morning, eating and passing the newspaper around when Kate asked "So what are we going to be doing for New Years?"<p>

Castle and Alexis glanced at each other, "I guess we were thinkingthat we would go back to an old tradition."

"Which is?"

Castle grinned and settled in to tell the story, "When I was a wee lad my mother decided to try her luck in Stratford."

"In England?"

"No silly, Stratford in Ontario, Canada and don't be interrupting me."

"Isn't that where Justin Bieber is from?"

Castle shuddered, "Yes, but Stratford is so much more greatness. We moved up there for a year or so. She didn't get any huge parts the first season so she decided to stay on the winter and then try again for the next season. She ended up with a part in the Great Gatsby and one in Midsummer's Night Dream in the festival and she was rather pleased with herself. Backing up to the winter again, mother had a role as one of the nuns in the _Sound of Music_ so that New Years was spent at the theatre while she performed. Since that New Years, whenever we can have a nice quiet one at home, we watch the _Sound of Music."_

"It's an interesting tradition. But it does speak of new beginnings and its a great movie. I would love to see it on stage on day."

"Don't let my mother hear you say that, otherwise she will do the whole performance for you."

"I am sure it would be amusing at the very least."

"Oh, most definitely. Do you have any New Years traditions Kate?"

"Well my Dad proposed to my Mum on New Year's Eve in Times Square so every year we can, we go back there to watch the ball drop. That last new year's before my mum died was their 25th anniversary of the engagement."

Castle put his hand over hers across the counter, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We have some great memories."

"Well, I **am** sorry you aren't there this year. We still have time to fly back if you want."

Kate laughed and squeezed Castles hand, "I'm more than happy being here with you two."

The look in Castles eyes was that of hope and euphoria but he casually said, "Did you two want to get some shopping in at Rodeo Drive today since Kate didn't get to go yesterday."

Alexis, to her credit, looked a little guilty. "Sorry Kate."

"It's ok Alexis, I am sure it will be much more fun shopping with you than your father."

"Hey now, I'm a fantastic shopper," Castle said indignantly. "I helped you buy your dress for prom."

Kate and Alexis glanced at each other knowingly, "Right, thanks Dad." Alexis turned to Kate and said that she was up for going shopping if Kate was. The girls finished up and left Castle to his own devices while they went shopping.

* * *

><p>On the long drive Kate and Alexis listened to the radio and chatted easily about movies, music and their favourite designers. It was easy and nice to just <strong>be <strong>without any teen drama or banks blowing up. They parked and started to wander along window shopping at first.

Alexis laughed, "I know we have all these shops in New York but it's so much more fun to be able to say that you got it on Rodeo Drive."

"I know, right?"

"Let's stop in at Coach. The bags are just too perfect!"

"Sure."

They walked in and Alexis took a death breath in and sighed. "I just love the smell."

Kate burst out laughing, "I always say that when I walk into a shoe store or a comic book shop."

"Just like my dad."

"You dad says that when he walks into a shoe store?" Kate asked tongue in cheek.

"Of course...or maybe it was a comic book shop... I don't remember." Alexis giggled but was quickly distracted when she saw a perfect peach and gold bag. "Ohmygoodness Kate, look!"

"Gorgeous. Are you going to get it?"

"I shouldn't really; I already have a coach bag. I'll drop some hints to Gram, she will buy it for herself, and I can borrow it."

Kate laughed again, "I like your plan."

Alexis checked out a few other bags before coming back to the perfect bag one last time. "Aright I am ready to move on if you are."

They continued on, looking in the window of Tiffany's when it was Kate's turn to suggest they head into Herve Leger.

"I wore a Herve Leger dress at one of your dads Launch parties – I just love his dresses."

They tried on quite a number of dresses and Kate simply glowed with satisfaction. "Ahhh shopping therapy is just the ticket sometimes. " She turned to Alexis, "What do you think of this one?" She was wearing a black and purple number.

"It totally suits you. My Dad would be drooling."

"Thanks. I wish I could get this."

"Why not?"

"Where in the world would I wear this?" _Plus this is really expensive – it costs a whole lot more new than the one I bought in the consignment shop. _

"Get it and wear it to dinner tonight."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"Probably just the restaurant in the hotel but it's fancy enough."

"I have another dress I could wear; I don't need this one..."

"I'll just drop hints to my dad, he can buy it for himself, and you can borrow it."

"Don't be giving him any ideas as I am sure he would! Let's go check out some shoes and I'll think about it."

They made their way through Jimmy Choo, Prada and Alexis tried on some flats at Channel. Alexis got a pair of black and white flats and Kate ended up buying a pair or purple suede heels. They window shopped the last few stores and thoroughly exhausted Kate suggested they grab a cup of coffee before they headed back to Castle and the hotel. After they were settled in the car, Kate with her coffee and Alexis with an ice tea, Alexis thanked Kate for the outing.

"It was a lot of fun Alexis, we should do this more often."

"I would like that. I guess spending time with you and seeing you and Dad these past few days has helped with my worrying a little."

"I'm glad it's helped you. I, on the other hand, am even more confused."

"What's there to be confused about? I know you want to be with him now and he has been in love with you forever."

"You know about my Mum right? Well I have to work out a lot of emotions from that time of my life and from the shooting in the spring before I can be open and emotionally ready to be in a relationship. I told you about my psychologist and we are working on it."

"I still don't know what you would be confused about?"

"I know what I want but I don't know how to show what I want and I don't know what's too fast. I am totally happy though because, like I said earlier, I am here with you and your father."

The rest of the drive was spent like the previous one, causally chatting. They left the car for the Valet and headed upstairs with their purchases. They had barely made it to the door when it swung open with Castle's smiling face to greet them.

"Guys! I was waiting forever! I had nothing to do!"

* * *

><p>AN: Fluffier chapter today. I will post New Years Eve tommorrow :)


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Castle or any other references I may have made.

* * *

><p>They had barely made it to the door when it swung open with Castle's smiling face to greet them.<p>

"Guys! I was waiting forever! I had nothing to do!"

* * *

><p>Kate smiled that possessive smile that she had when Castle said something so...Castle. She loved him so much for it...<em>Yeah, I really do love him. <em>

"Didn't you have any writing to do?" Kate asked as she and Alexis made their way through the door.

"Nope, I am already done my next book."

"That was fast."

"I had more time this year to write." _And more time trying to keep myself busy, waiting for a certain detective to call. _

_Oof, he means this summer. We are 1 for 1 now; I had time last summer to make my murder board and he had time to write more this summer. _"Right." Kate said guiltily.

"I did find the Sound of Music for us to watch, I have ordered some champagne for later and some goodies as well so we will be totally prepared. That only took me all of five minutes and then I was bored. I beat all my high scores on angry birds which took a while but then I was bored **again**."

Alexis gave her dad a big hug and thanked him," I had a great time with Kate today; it was just what I needed." Alexis showed her dad the shoes, modeled them and then goaded Kate into modeling her shoes as well. Alexis then excused herself saying that she had to go call Gram.

"We'll go down for dinner at seven, ok?" Castle reminded her.

"Sure Dad. Thanks Kate."

Kate took the new heels off and put them away in their case. Castle asked, "so you survived the day shopping with my daughter."

"There was nothing to survive; I had a lot of fun."

"I never really thought of you as the shopping type."

"Just one of my many layers."

"Why did you have to mention an onion, you know cakes and parfaits have layers as well."

"Sure donkey. So dinner tonight is in the hotel restaurant? I only have that one dress."

"It's perfect, I wouldn't worry about it. But do me a favour and wear those shoes."

"Will do. I guess I will go grab a shower and see you in a bit."

She came out just before seven in her same black dress and the new shoes. She added a little sway to her walk just because she was feeling good and hoped Castle would be out there to see it. Alexis was already out and dressed. "My Dad is just getting ready but he should be out soon."Hey, nice shoes! I wonder where you got those?"

"I just can't remember." Kate returned.

The two women were still laughing when Castle came out dressed to the nines. "You ladies aren't planning something are you?"

"You'll just have to find out, wont you?" Kate said saucily.

Alexis played along looking every bit a co-conspirator.

"No matter, shall we go down for dinner?"Castle offered an arm for each of the women and off they went.

The meal was superb; multiple rich courses that left them pleasantly stuffed by the end of the meal. The wine was tart and the company sweet.

There was a party going on in the ballroom next door. "Do you two want to crash the party, do a little dancing?"Castle asked.

"If you hadn't just plied me with so much food and fantastic wine I would say yes. " Kate said apologetically and Alexis agreed (minus the wine).

Once upstairs they changed into more comfortable clothing to watch the movie in. They settled in to watch the two women sandwiching Castle. Alexis curled into her father while Kate made an effort to keep some distance. It was a comfortable distance though, nothing awkward or forced. They sang along to all the songs and Kate surprised them by being able to mouth along to most of the dialogue as well. When the "My Favourite Things" scene came on they all stopped to have a pillow fight. Kate and Alexis ganged up on Castle and he was begging for mercy. Later, while Maria and the Captain were singing "Something Good" Kate and Castle could feel this invisible string pulling them together. The physical and emotional longing had Castle reaching out only to lay his hand on her ankle. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the skin where her leggings didn't quite reach and gave her leg a small squeeze that said echoed the sentiments sung onscreen. At a quarter to twelve they stopped the movie to watch the ball drop just as Maria and the Captain were returning from their honeymoon. Castle popped some champagne and handed a glass to Kate and then gestured to Alexis. "Alexis, honey, do you want the real stuff or should I send down for some sparkling cider."

"This 'real stuff' is fine, thanks Dad." She then turned to Kate to explain, "We almost never make it through the whole movie before midnight."

"It's a long movie so I can definitely see why.

Castle poured one last glass for himself and they turned to the TV. "It's strange to see our city on TV when I'm usually right there." Kate said.

Alexis agreed, "And it's totally strange to watch the ball drop in New York 3 hours later here."

"It's totally worth it though." Kate looked gratefully to Castle.

"Totally, "he replied.

They watched the last song being played and began to count down in a chorus. "10 – 9 – 8 ...3 – 2 – 1 – Happy New YEAR!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the timeline of the story being behind real life! I hope your New Years was great so you don't mind celebrating it again :P More celebrations to follow!


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle and I definitely don't own anything else but my own ramblings.

* * *

><p>They clinked their champagne glasses; Castle gave Alexis a hug and kissed her forehead. "I hope this year is magical for you Alexis. I know you and I have faith that you can do anything you set your mind to."<p>

"Thanks Dad. I hope this year brings some good changes for you too." Alexis glanced pointedly at Kate.

Castle turned to Kate and wished her happy new year. Kate returned the sentiment and kissed him on the cheek. The excitement bubbling in the two of them was through the roof, you would have thought they had just had top ten deep fried Twinkie sex.

Alexis asked if she could put the movie back on and without taking his eyes away from Kate, Castle agreed. The movie began and they all settled on the couch again. A few moments in Alexis handed Castle the rest of her champagne and wrinkled her nose, "I don't think I'm such a fan."

Castle poured the rest into his glass and asked Kate if she wanted any more. She declined so he put the bottle away.

By this point the Von Traps were singing Edelweiss, Alexis and Castle were both crying away and even Kate got teary eyed. When the movie was over Alexi sighed happily, "I just love that movie."

"Me too, there is such hope and rebirth at the end. It's really perfect for new years," Castle added.

Kate agreed wholeheartedly. Alexis picked herself up and said goodnight. The door to her, once Castles, room closed and once again Kate and Castle were left of the couch. Castle was laughing to himself in amusement when he thought about where they were sitting (**again**) and about how big a deal they were making over the couch. _ I should write it into the next Nikki Heat novel but for now I have plans for this couch. _Castle got a look in his eyes, a look that said_ I_ _want too and I am going to do scandalous things with you_. "You made a move Kate; you kissed me on the cheek, which means I have free range over your gorgeous face."

"I...but...ok..." Kate figured that he couldn't get into **that** much trouble plus she craved his touch too much.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead that tenderly said I love you. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and reminded herself to keep breathing if only so that she could continue to enjoy his kisses. He turned slightly, kissed her temple and she could feel his warm breath in her hair. He drank in the scent of her- the hotel shampoo in her hair and her perfume mixing with his own cologne. He played butterfly kisses over her cheeks sending shoots of desire to her core. She made a small noise in the back of her throat but it quickly tuned to breathless giggles when Castle placed a kiss on her earlobe. He pulled back, "What?"

"It's just a little ridiculous! Also, by the way, that is no longer my face." _And because I can imagine him doing much, much more from there. _

"Fine...Now where was I..." He leaned forward and gave her nose a smacking smooch, making her giggle again. All seriousness returned when he began to kiss her other cheek. They were still separated by a fair amount of space and since Castle was serious when he said that he was going to let Kate determine how close they go, it was a slightly awkward position. He kissed her lightly, with a little more pressure, with warm, wet, open lips, with a perfunctory peck then he slowly trailed kisses along her jaw line coming tantalizingly close to her mouth but never closing that last centimetre of space. Kate was longing for more but she knew she couldn't start something she wasn't sure she would be able to finish just yet. She pulled back, her eyes unfocused. She looked up at Castle's handsome face his eyes sparkling with delight. "And I always laughed when I read 'Tess of the d'Urbervilles' when she spoke of Alec's 'mastery' in kissing her cheek..." Kate blurted. _Now he's going to think me an idiot that that's all I got out of that novel. _

_Just when I have forgotten that this wonderful woman reads, she flings something like that at me and I am a goner. _"Beckett..." Castle said forgetting himself being overcome with emotion. "Kate..." he tried again. "I want to tell you something..."

Kate could see it in his eyes what he was going to tell her. He was going to repeat those three little words he had told her as he held her prone form at Montgomery's funeral. She could pretend that those words were figments of her imagination as she lay in pain in his arms but she was afraid to hear them again as it would make them very real. She called herself and coward and interrupted him, "I know Castle, I know. Thank you." She tried to communicate with her own eyes what she felt for him but couldn't say and couldn't hear yet.

Castle was glad she pulled him back and saved them from himself since he would have been kicking himself later. He smiled and got up from the couch satisfied with that start of 2012. He pulled Kate up after him and walked her the few feet to her room. He kissed her soundly one last time on her forehead and bid her goodnight. As the door closed, this time without regrets, he looked after her and quietly said "This year is going to be the best. year. ever!"

Kate heard him through the door and grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave me a review and let me know how you like the story progression or this chapter in particular :) Please and Thank You!


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle anymore than I did yesterday...

A/N: My apologies for not updating yesterday! I was totally stuck.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining in through the windows over the vast bed and Kate squinted her eyes at the brightness. <em>I must have forgotten to close the curtains last night in my very dreamy state. <em>She smiled to herself and rolled over to look at the clock. The digital reading said it was 9:37. _How did I sleep in this late? _She moved to the adjoining bathroom, showered and got dressed for the day. Castle was up already, sipping his coffee and tapping away on his laptop. He looked up and smiled widely, "Hey sleepy head, I beat you today. Would you like some coffee?"

"Is the sky blue? Yes please."

Castle poured her a steaming mug and made it up how she liked it. She wrapped her hands around it and sat down beside him. "Thanks. I thought you didn't have any writing to do?"

"I don't really have anything pressing due but I guess I was inspired." _By you, by last night._

"Can I read it?"

"May."

"Is that when it's coming out?

"No, it's '**may **I read it?' and no you can't."

"I figured as much, but I had to ask just in case."

"Hey, when are you heading out?"

"My flight is at three o'clock this afternoon. I have to be back at work for tomorrow."

"I'll book us on the same flight then and bump you up to first class."

"You know you don't have to come with me...Although I won't really argue with first class."

"We might as well head back. I'll talk to Alexis though to see if she has anything else she wants to do here first."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ahhh speak of the devil."Castle said as Alexis came out of her room.

She glanced at the two of them sitting beside each other, "Morning Dad, Kate. What about the devil?" She watched as their knees bumped together under the table. She didn't know if it was on purpose or if it was just that they were subconsciously drawn to each other. It was just a small physical gesture that she happened to notice, but it showed Alexis how much they were comfortable with each other. _I am truly happy for them. I'm not worried about Kate any more, at least at the moment. She is fun and makes my Dad happy so I will be supportive, I will. _

"Kate is heading back to New York today and I figured we could join her. Are you ready to head home today or did you want to stick around here."

Alexis saw the longing on his face and let him know that it was fine if they headed back today. "What time would we be leaving?"

"The flight is at three so we should probably head out in a couple of hours."

"Sure."

Alexis joined them, sitting across from them at the breakfast bar. She watched them move totally in sync with each other, passing dishes without having to say a word. As they were finishing breakfast there was a knock at the door. Alexis had her mouth full so Castle got up and opened the door to reveal Ashley. No sooner had he opened the door, Castle slammed it shut. He turned around to see Kate and Alexis gawking at him. "Dad?"

Castle was fuming. "It's that no-good, dirty rotten, Ashley."

Alexis looked shocked at first but then told Castle that she wanted to talk to Ashley.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want this hanging over my head anymore. Step away from the door." She looked to Kate for some help.

"C'mon Castle you have tickets to book and a seat to upgrade." Kate picked up his laptop and motioned for him to follow to her room. He followed slowly, looking back over his shoulder to watch Alexis stiffly opening the door.

Kate sat on the bed with his computer while he stood pressed with his ear against the door. "Castle leave them be, we will be able to hear if she really needs us."

He didn't move. "She is offering him something to drink, why is she being so nice to him?"

"Because that's Alexis for you. C'mon Castle you know your daughter, she's the nicest kid. Now move away from the door." Kate decided to try bribery, "Hmmm, what's this new document in word? I wonder what scandalous adventures of Nikki and Rook it contains?"

That got Castle moving and he rushed over to wrestle the computer from her. "No fair!"

"Well it worked didn't it? Now book your tickets."

They settled back against the pillows, side by side, shoulders and thighs lightly touching, as Castle booked his tickets. Kate was oh so tempted to lay her head on his shoulder and even more tempted to lay a kiss on his pursed lips. She resisted, but why or how can only be answered by the same reasons she had been repeating to herself over the past few days. She was beginning to wonder how much she was actually being reasonable and how much of it was that she was just plain scared. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap so she would keep them to herself and was lost in thought when Castle closed his laptop and announced he was done. "Now what are we going to do?"

_I can think of a few things that could keep us busy for hours and hours. _Kate shook herself out of her reverie and suggested she start packing. They chatted while she packed until Alexis finally knocked and opened the door. "It's safe to come out now. Thanks. I'm going to go pack now."

"Wait aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Kate elbowed Castle in the ribs and he gave her a '_What did I do?' _look.

"He apologized and said goodbye. His coming here reminded me of who he was before. I'm not changing my mind about him though, we are totally done, but I am at peace with myself now. I know I chose the right guy. I will take this as a learning experience and cherish the good memories."

"That is very adult of you Alexis, actually more mature than most adults." Kate pulled her into a one armed hug. Castle looked serious for a moment and then cracked that Kate could keep her gun now (at least until the next boyfriend came along).

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review if you will :)


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>They dropped the rental car off, checked in and made it through security. Castle wanted to go grab a seat in the lounge but Kate was determined to go find a coffee shop. She got<strong> her <strong>coffee and one for Castle as well. "The first of many."

"You got me some in the hotel."

"That not really the same..."

"I'll have one hundred and one coffees now. Oooh that could be the next movie' 101 Coffees and a Dalmatian'."

"Sometimes I wonder how in the world you ever get any serious work done."

"Sometimes?" He asked teasingly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Kate now you just have 99 more to go." Then he started humming '99 bottles of beer on the wall' as Alexis returned from her trip to buy a few magazines. She rolled her eyes, "Oh please no. We are going to be hearing that song all the way to New York."

* * *

><p>They boarded the plane and Alexis chose to take the single seat and let Kate and Castle sit together. She let them pretend that it was all just a fluke that they sat beside each other but she knew better and so did they.<p>

She read her magazines and drifted off to sleep a few hours into the plane ride even though it was still pretty early. Kate and Castle enjoyed the complimentary champagne and watched as the sun set over the clouds. Eventually, it was completely dark outside and the cabin lights were turned off. Castle settled in to get some sleep but Kate was restless and just couldn't get comfortable.

"Kate, would you please sit still! I would really like to get some sleep!"

"I have nothing to do and I can never fall asleep on a plane."

"Don't you have a book to read?"

Kate hesitated but said that she didn't. Castle leaned down to get something for her out of his own bag and caught a glance inside Kate's bag. He saw a hardcover novel with a piece of paper as a bookmark.

"Kate..."

"What...oh no...I ...uh...already finished that."

"No you didn't, your bookmark is in the middle." He reached down to take out the book and she tried to stop him, putting her hand on his arm. He pulled it out and looked at the cover. It read "In a Hail of Bullets" and Kate blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Are you blushing my dear detective, I don't think I have ever seen that before."

Kate was silent.

"Now this looks like an interesting book. I'm not sure I've ever heard of it. Is it good? What made you pick this book?" Castle looked positively gleeful as he grilled her.

"Castle..." Kate said his name with warning.

"Now, how about the author of this book? Has he written any more bestselling novels? Is he ruggedly handsome? Does he have a movie deal?"

"Careful Castle or the plane in going to crash because your head is getting so big. You knew before that I read your books."

"But I've never really seen you read one of my books. I mean I did catch you that one time, but to see you with my first book as the book you decide to bring with you on a trip is just..."

"Stupid."

"What? No?"

"I'm stupid for bringing the book. It was just the first one I grabbed ok." Kate said a little harshly and looked away, out the window, at the stars above and the lights below.

Castle stopped as grinning as the tone of her voice changed. He pulled her towards him and brought her face around to look at him "Hey, sorry. I'll stop teasing. I am really touched that you brought the book with you. I'm touched that you own the book. I am touched that you such a fan. It means so much to me and makes me feel like I have been connected to you for longer than we have been working together. Words on a page, that led me to you."

"That saved me." Kate pulled back out of his grasp. "Castle, I am going to tell you something, something serious, ok?"

"Is everything ok? You aren't having any complications are you? The Dragon?"

She ignored him and confessed. "After my mother's murder I needed to escape and I escaped in your books. I just read and read and read and got totally lost in your stories. They saved me and kept me going. I would tell myself to keep holding on so that I could read the next book. They were the one thing I had to look forward to when I had nothing else. My mum was gone, my dad was drinking, my friends had moved on, not wanting to spend time with the depressed me...Rick, your books were a necessity to me, like food and water and air." She was shaking by the end of her little speech, holding in her sobs. _Why are we doing this on an airplane of all places?_

He unclipped her seatbelt and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her head into his neck and breathed in the scent of him, felt the strength of him under her hands and revelled in the warmth of his skin. It grounded her. It grounded her enough to be thankful that they were in first class so that the seats were big enough and it was private enough. "Kate, I had no idea. My heart hurts for you, for everything that you went through, but I am glad that you were able to find something to keep you going. You have no idea how much this means to me." He held her until she had calmed down enough. "Thank you Castle; for the books and for this here now. " She got up off his lap to go freshen up in the bathroom.

Castle brightened and asked, "Do you want to maybe join the mile-high club?"

"You goof! Not this time at least." She left him staring awestruck as she walked very steadily and sexily for someone on an airplane. When she returned he was still stuck on that last little phrase. He waited until she was buckled into her seat again before he asked her under what circumstances would she actually join the mile high club.

"Well maybe if it was not right after I had just poured my heart out. Also, it would have to be on one of those luxury planes with the clean and private rooms, showers and bathrooms where the tickets cost upwards of 10 000$. Then, I might be persuaded." Kate picked up her book and began reading nonchalantly while Castle was sitting there looking as if all his dreams had come true. He shook himself out of his fantasy to take out his laptop to write out a scandalous mile- high scene for Nikki and Rook. Kate saw and heard him typing furiously, using only his two index fingers of course. _It's just so adorable how he does that – hot shot writer and all._ She smiled amusedly at the man sitting beside her, her man, and felt warm and safe.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave me a review SVP ; )


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>It was late in New York when they landed so they quickly collected their baggage and got into Castle's town car. His driver pulled up to her apartment first and together they grabbed her luggage. There wasn't very much since it was such a short trip but he didn't want their time together to end. She let herself into her apartment and thanked him, standing in the doorway.<p>

"I should be the one thanking you! So ...Thank you!"

"I hope Alexis will be alright, she seems a little happier."

"I think she will, thanks to you. "

She put her hand on his arm, "And you too."

"Yeah well, she might not remember that when I have to enforce some sort of consequence for running away like that. I'm not sure what I will do though."

"You'll figure it out I'm sure. Call me later if you need me."

"Don't you have to work early tomorrow?"

"I'll be up for a little while longer if you want or will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet, I might hang out with Alexis. Let me know if a body drops though."

"Sure. So ...Good night Castle." She wrapped her arms around him breathing in his warm scent one last time. He pushed back her hair and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Kate. I'll see you soon"

* * *

><p>She closed the door and leaned against it to catch her breath. <em>Well that conversation was a little awkward but I'm sure we'll get better at this. <em>She picked up her bags, dropped them in her room and stared at her bed. For some reason seeing her bed still unmade as she had left it a when she left those few days ago made her think of how much had gone on in those few days. She sat down on her bed and called Dr. Burke's office and left a message for an appointment first thing in the morning. Unless there was a murder there was no pressing need to head into the precinct.

Meanwhile, Castle and Alexis were getting back to the loft. They were greeted by Martha and she exclaimed. "Darlings! Alexis don't you do that again – it very alarming to hear that your granddaughter has run away."

Alexis gave her a hug and looked at the ground as she spoke. "I'm so sorry Grams. I have learned my lesson and many more to boot."

"Chin up girl, you are never going to get anywhere looking at the floor. Hold your head up high, take in the world around you and you can do anything." She turned to Castle next, looked critically at him but spoke evenly as she asked him how the trip went. "Richard, how did Kate enjoy LA?"

"I think she had a good time, she and Alexis took Rodeo drive by storm."

Martha clapped her hands, totally distracted. "Atta girl. Now you must tell me all about it." She pulled Alexis upstairs as Alexis began, "There was this coach bag..."

Castle smiled and mentally rolled his eyes as he watched them leave. _I will talk to Alexis tomorrow since she has more important things to talk about now. _Chuckling a little to himself he moved his bags through to his office. He stopped at his desk to take out his laptop and opened his computer and the last document he was working on. He printed off the newest pages as back up and while they were printing he read over what he had just written. _Oh boy, Kate. And I miss her already. _ He took out his phone and called her as he brought his last bag into his room. He flopped on the bed when she answered. "Hi. Did you miss me already?"

"Yes actually, I did."

When Kate heard this she felt sixteen again and she wiggled in her seat on the edge of her bed. "Any more progress?"

"On the coach bag, yes."

"Oh good, it was a pretty bag."

"I'll stay home tomorrow for a little while to talk to Alexis."

"Sure. No problem." She moved back until she was leaning against the headboard of her bed. "I called to get an appointment with Dr. Burke tomorrow."

"Oh...good..."

"Very good, we have a lot to talk about."

"You can always talk to me too you know."

"I know, we'll get there."

"I am not such a fan of all this 'sometime in the future' business."

"I'll tell you one thing. On Valentine's Day this year I plan on being on a date with an amazing writer, a wonderful father and a perfect partner. Also I do not planned on being clothed during desert. Good night Castle." She hung up quickly and hit herself in the forehead with her phone. _What has gotten into me? _Across the city, Castle was staring at his phone wondering just that.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kate was up bright and early for her meeting with . She talked at him for nearly the entire session and when she finally stopped he asked a few clarifying questions before giving her some last minute advice. "Kate, you've made a lot of progress this weekend. I think you have figured out what you want and between you and Castle the two of you have figured out a way to approach the progression of you relationship. Do what feels right, what you want and he will follow you. I'll see you next time." Kate stood with her head held high, shook his hand to thank him and headed to the precinct with a spring in her step.<p>

When Alexis got up the next morning Castle was sitting at his desk adding more fodder for the fire that was Rook and Nikki. _I guess eventually I will have to add in a case somewhere in all this fun stuff. _"Morning pumpkin. How late did you and Grams stay up talking?"

"Not too much later. She wanted to get to sleep so she could go shopping."

"I thought I heard her leave rather early this morning. Alexis, I know you have learned your lesson after what you did but there can't just be no consequences."

"I figured as much Dad."

"I have not been present enough at home and when I am, I know I am often preoccupied and I am sorry for that. So I will hang here for the next week, at least until you head back to school. We'll go to museums, we'll do some crazy baking, I'll help you make a plan and help you apply for universities if that's what you want."

"But Dad, that not fair to you. You shouldn't be punished for what I did. Plus this doesn't seem like much of a consequence to me."

"First of all it is in no way a punishment to spend time with you. Don't even think that for a second. Second of all, I am to blame for not being as present as I should have been. Who knows, I may have been able to save you a little heartbreak if I hadn't been so absent. Third, it is my kind of consequence. So what do you want to do first?"

* * *

><p>AN: This is not my favourite chapter so please leave a review with what worked and what didn't :)


	12. Part 1 Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle nor do I own anything else but this story.

A/N: Sorry folks this was supposed to be up yesterday but something was going on with the site.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Castle and Alexis worked together and applied for several universities just in case Alexis decided that she wanted to go to university the next year. They also spent a lot of time visiting all their favourite museums from when Alexis was younger. Alexis simply glowed as they went from exhibit to exhibit and from museum to museum. It was Friday night now and they were settled on the couch getting ready to watch a movie and pig out on pizza. Castle commented on her 'glow' while they were picking the movie. "You know Alexis, Kate's idea for taking a year off and travelling may be a really great idea for you. You looked like you were having such a great time this week visiting all the museums. It reminded me of the thirst for knowledge you had when you were younger, something that seems to have gone missing. Imagine yourself travelling."<p>

"I have thought a lot about this week as well and I am leaning towards it. Is it ok if I give Det...Kate a call to ask her some questions?"

"Sure, do you want my phone or do you still have her number?"

"I think I still have her number. I'll just do that now while we wait for the pizza." She found Kate's number on her phone and gave her a call. They heard a jingle outside the door followed by a laugh and a knock. Castle opened the door and Kate was standing there looking at her phone in bemusement. "Kate! Hi! Alexis was just giving you a call."

"I know." She smiled and held up her phone.

"Right."Castle stepped aside to let her in. He took her coat and bag to hang up while Kate went to go sit with Alexis. "What's up Alexis?"

"I was just calling to ask you about the travelling idea for next year."

Castle left the two girls chatting and went to grab drinks, plates and napkins for their dinner. The doorbell rang while he was in the kitchen so he hurried out, deposited his supplies on the table and got the door. He closed the door and then turned around with a flourish, the pizza in one hand, "dinner...is served!"

"Dad, last time you did that the pizza went flying. Put another hand on that pizza box."

He pretended to look insulted but kept both hands on the box as he carried it to the table. "Dig in ladies. Do you have a plan?"

"We were thinking of watching Bringing up Baby." Castle looked a little surprised but bit his tongue to keep from bugging Alexis.

Alexis laughed in response." I knew what you meant Dad. I am definitely leaning towards travelling next year. I will have a lot to look into but Kate said she would give me a hand with visas and such. Although she say it may have changed since she did it. I will need help from both of you to help me pick some countries, there are just too many that I want to see."

"I'm so glad Alexis." Castle gave her a hug, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. I am feeling really good right now. All of my worries have been calmed. I won't even be a social outcast for the rest of the year, I was invited to a party tomorrow night. I'm not grounded am I? May I go?"

"Is it at least in New York?"

"Yes of course it is."

Castle looked torn, opened and shut his mouth several times, but finally took a deep breath and did what he knew he had to do. "Alexis, I'm sorry I just don't think I can trust you yet. I think it would be better if you passed on the parties for the next little while until I will be able trust you aren't going to run away again."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes. It really scared me and I don't think I realised that until just now when you asked if you could go to that party."

"Ok dad." Alexis mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up! You can always blame it on me and you can keep your social status."

"I should really own up to it, but thanks." Alexis grinned and they settled down on the couch. They were sitting as they had been in LA, with Castle sandwiched by two of his favourite women. His other favourite woman was out celebrating with the rest of her cast. They munched on the pizza, sipped their drinks and laughed hysterically. When the movie was over Alexis went to go talk to one of her friends. She had received a text message during the movie that some huge drama had erupted and **had** to go gossip about it now.

Kate and Castle were left to tidy up their dinner, moving together as if they had been doing this forever and not for the first time. As they did the dishes he asked her how her day had been. She had spent the week at the precinct without him. There were only a few open and shut cases and they had talked every night on the phone about the details of the case. The calls always progressed further and they ended up talking for longer and longer periods of time.

"It was all right, just a lot of paper work."

"What were you doing coming here tonight?"

"You know, I don't really know why except that I wanted to see you."

"Good, because I have been missing you."

"Good."

Castle dried his hands on a towel and turned abruptly. "Kate, I have something for you. I was going to call you...but you are here now."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his study. He opened one of the drawers on his desk and took out a large envelope. "I know the wedding should keep us plenty busy on Monday but in case you are having a hard time with your mum's anniversary that day, read this."

"What..."

"Open it."

**New Heat**

**For KB - with whom anything and everything is possible.**

"Castle? What is this?"

"It's the new Nikki Heat. The editing has only just started but it's done, like I told you."

After putting the book down gently she leaned forward, took his head in her hands and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his, gently at first but then took the kiss deeper. His brain took a few seconds to catch up but then he parted his lips to let her tongue explore the warm wetness of his mouth. Their tongues danced, their bodies were pressed against each other and their hands were slowly exploring the other's body. They stood locked in each other's arms for what felt like eternity. Finally Kate stepped back and said breathily, "Castle, I don't need your books anymore, not like I did before. I still love them and I am still your number one fan and your number one muse all in one but now, I have you. It's you I look to when I need to stay grounded, to stay sane. It's you that makes me keep going. You are a necessity, like food and water and air. Not just for now, for always."

Castle voice was choked with emotion, "Kate. Kate Kate Kate." He pulled towards him and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much." He leaned in to kiss her and with that Castle and Kate began the next chapter of their great love story.

* * *

><p>~*~End of Part 1 ~*~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the ending :)


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle.

A/N: I was originally going to stop after the previous chapter but I am not ready to let go of the story yet. Here is part two for those of you who do want to keep reading : )

* * *

><p>~*~ Part 2 ~*~<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning Kate."<p>

She smiled when she heard his voice, the grin stretching across her face and her eyes shining brightly. She looked up at the wonderful sight of his handsome face and the equally as wonderful sight of the cups of coffee he held in his large hands. "Hi." That one little word said so much and echoed with the love she felt. She remembered that she was at work and switched gears. "Where have you been? A body dropped two hours ago."

"I went with Alexis in the car to drop her off at school. I told her I had an appointment in the same area but honestly I didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"Smooth Castle, I'm sure she knew exactly what you were doing."

"I know that, I'm sure she was just humouring me."

"So, you're still having issues with the whole trust thing?"

"It would seem so. Where are we with the case?

"I am running the victim's phone and financials while Esposito is..."

"...at the morgue." Castle interrupted her and they smiled together. "He and Lanie got back together at the wedding didn't they?"

"It looks like it. As long as he comes back with a full report I don't care what else he was doing."

"Ew, with a dead body in the room?"

She took the folder of financial records and smacked him playfully on the top of his head. "Yuck, stop thinking, just stop." They were laughing together when Gates walked up to Kate's Desk. "What have you got so far?"

"I am still waiting for Esposito to get back from the morgue, I haven't found anything in the victim's financials and I have yet to check the phone records."

"Well get moving we don't have all the time in the world. I hope that while your co-worker has some work to do on acting professional, you will set a perfect example."

"Yes sir." Gates walked away and Kate busied herself with the papers in front of her. She worked steadily for several minutes before she felt a certain someone's eyes on her. Castle was sitting there watching her work. "Castle, look busy or be busy and help me," she hissed at him. Without tearing his gaze from her he picked a random file from her desk, opened it and with a wink he buried his nose in it, the poster boy for hard work.

When Beckett had finished with the phone records, made a few phone calls and written a small report on her findings so far she poked Castle. "Break room, now." He jumped up a little too eagerly and hurried after her. He had to run back and put the folder he had brought with him back on her desk but he caught up to her as they reached the door of the break room. He gestured for her to go ahead of him and placed his hand on the small of her back, under her jacket. She could feel the warmth through her shirt and shivered with the delight that the small gesture gave her. She was torn between turning and yelling at him and casually forgetting about being the 'perfect example'. She resisted both of those options and moved to the espresso machine instead. The stood side by side as they made their respective coffees and Kate spoke keeping her face totally neutral. "Gates knows."

"I know, she must have seen them dancing at the wedding last night and now Esposito has been gone way longer than he should have been."

"Castle don't be dense, she knows about us."

"We don't even know about us, not really."

"I know, but I think I should talk to her now."

"Like now, now?"

"Well, sooner rather than later I think would be a good idea. Don't you?"

"I guess she saw us dancing last night too."

"Probably, you did show off a little." Kate was lost in her thoughts as she remembered the night before. She and Castle had gone separately but spent most of the evening sitting together, chatting and dancing. Castle had made the rounds, dancing with quite a few of the women at the reception including Lanie, Jenny and even with Gates, but he always came back to Kate.

"We weren't that obvious were we? Maybe we shouldn't have done the tango..."

"I didn't think so and the tango was fun." She looked up at him and smiled with fire in her eyes.

It was his turn to get lost in his thoughts remembering their dance last night that left them breathless and on fire. "Yeah, it was wasn't it? I didn't know you could dance like that. At least we stopped before the club music started. I don't know if we could have kept whatever we are right now quiet if you had started dancing like you did when we went undercover last year."

Kate bit her lip to make him focus right where she wanted him too. "That was a great night." Castle merely mumbled in agreement because his focus was on her lips and they were begging him to kiss them. He leaned down but she moved the coffee cup to meet his lips instead of her own.

He took the coffee cup and groaned. "You are such a tease my dear Kate. So much has changed lately but that has not."

"Just keeping you on your toes my dear Castle. Now what am I going to say to Gates?"

"Tell her the bare minimum, just a few facts, like a little press release." Castle's face fell. "A press release. Sooner or later we are going to have to do that to. Are you going to be up for it?"

Kate filled with panic momentarily but pushed through it. "Let me go deal with Gates first. Then we can figure out what in the world we are and when the time comes we'll figure out a press release."

"Do you want me to come with you when you talk to Gates?"

"We've built... I guess you would call it a rapport, in the past month or so. It's not really a friendship but we even went for a drink a few weeks ago. I guess I figure I should talk to her alone"

"Really? That's good for office morale. I do have a little further to go before she and I are on more than speaking terms so in that case I will wish you good luck." He paused and grinned mischievously. "Can I give you a kiss for good luck?"

She pecked his lips and left the room with her coffee in hand.

Castle was left staring after her, feeling pretty darn happy, when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Yo."

* * *

><p>AN: I do love reviews so leave one and let me know what you think :)


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything Castle

* * *

><p>Castle whirled around, the dopey grin melting from his face. "Javier Esposito!"<p>

Esposito rubbed his hands together and did a little dance on the spot. He was looking a little smug and grinning from ear to ear. "I gotta go tell Lanie about this."

Castle grabbed Esposito by the collar of his shirt as he turned around to leave. "No no no no no, you **just** got back from there. If I let you go back, we won't see you again for **another **couple of hours. First of all you did not see anything worth going to talk to Lanie about and second of all we have a case to solve. So tell me what you found out at the morgue."

Esposito wrenched himself from Castle's grasp, smile gone, and pushed him. "No, you look here man, I know what I saw and I'm happy for you. I don't care what you do or where you do it but if you **ever** hurt Kate, I will kill you. She talks the talk but **me,** I'm aaaall about the walk." With that Esposito grabbed the file he had been holding when he had returned and walked purposefully over to the murder board.

Castle followed just as purposefully after him. He shoved Esposito back and hissed. "I will never hurt her..."

Esposito interrupted with venom in his voice. "Never is a long time, think you can really keep that promise?"

Castle took a deep breath, "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me... I will never hurt her, not on purpose. If I ever do hurt her I give you permission to kill me. I will tell also you where my manuscript for the perfect murder is and then you will never have to get caught. Deal?"

"Deal." The boys straightened up, shook hands and thumped each other on the back. "So am I allowed to see what I saw now?"

"Yes, just don't go spreading it around. It's still new and we don't even really know what we are."

"Fair enough, and I'm texting Lanie at least. Old Haunt for drinks later?"

"Sure, if the ladies don't mind."

"As soon as I tell Lanie, she will keep Kate busy talking for hours, I'm sure of it. They won't miss us for a second."

"Lanie won't miss your ugly mug but I know Kate will be missing my ruggedly handsome jaw."

"Keep telling yourself that bro."

* * *

><p>Kate passed at the door to Gates office and then, stealing herself, she knocked. "Sir, can I talk to you for a few minutes."<p>

"Sure Detective, come in and have a seat."

"I'd rather not."

"Come in?"

Kate walked though the doorway and shut the door behind her. "I'd rather not sit." What she wanted to do was pace back and forth like she sometimes did in her therapy sessions but she resisted the urge to do so. Gates got up from her seat, came around to the front of her desk and leaned against it. It eased the awkwardness just enough. "It was a nice wedding last night, wasn't it? Ryan looked so very happy. I'm very glad he invited me."

"It was a great night." Kate smiled again remembering the night before. This time, however, she was remembering the look on Ryan's face when he saw Jenny first come through the doors at the back of the church. "It was really nice of you to come and it was nice to meet your husband."

"Thank you, he thought you were a charming bunch." Gates took off her glasses, folded the arms and put them on the desk beside her. "Now Kate, and I'm calling you Kate because this conversation is serious, I know you did not come in here to exchange pleasantries about the wedding. So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Castle and I have been partners for three years now and recently we have become sort of more than just partners. He's my best friend and even more than that, we are kind of, sort of, maybe, romantically involved." _Yup, I will definitely need to work on my press release skills. _Kate forced herself to look up from the floor and into "Iron" Gates eyes. Those eyes were not hard and cold as the metal would suggest, instead they twinkled with mirth. _Gates? Eyes twinkling? _

"Kate, I'm not blind you know. I have a great view of most of the precinct form in here and I have been watching the two of you for the past four months. I watched Castle, here, by himself, during the summer as well. I had an inkling even then that there was something more between the two of you. I see how you two look at each other and I see how he brings you coffee every morning. I see the way you smile, straighten your shoulders and act like a woman in love when he's around. Everyone else knows but for some reason you two were too blind to see it yourselves or too stupid to do anything about it. I'm glad you two have found happiness together."

They were distracted by the commotion outside. The two women watched through the blinds as Esposito pushed Castle in the break room, followed by some arguing.

Gates eyes grew hard now, "All that being said, Detective Beckett... While you two seem to be working well at the moment I will not tolerate any lack of professionalism. Whether it is between you two or any more carryings on such as the one going on right now between the two nutcases out there, Castle will be gone. There will no questions asked, no second chances and it won't matter what the mayor says."

"Understood Sir." The two women looked back out the window to see the boys pushingand arguing again, this time in front of the murder board. Just as suddenly as the fighting had started the boys were whacking each other on the back, teasing and laughing. "Boys." They said it in unison and laughed, shaking their heads.

"Now that we have that all cleared up, let's go see what Esposito uncovered at the morgue."

Kate smirked, thinking what Castle would do with that sentence. She reminded herself to tell him about it later, maybe have a little fun at the same time.

* * *

><p>As it turned out they didn't have a later until much, much later when she called him before she went to bed that night.<p>

"Hey, how were drinks at the Old Haunt?"

"I think Ryan reins Esposito in a little, it was a little crazier tonight. There was a very heated game of pool."

"Who won?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"So, Espo."

"Yup. How was your night with Lanie?"

"We went over ever single detail of the past what? Two weeks? We had fun though. It was the first time, really since sometime in the spring, that we really just let go and have fun. We were back to normal again. It wasn't just you that I neglected to call over the summer, I also neglected Lanie. Actually to be honest, I stopped talking to her earlier when she got together with Esposito and I was having troubles with Josh." They both cringed at the mention of his name and Castle tried to stop himself from imagining another way to kill him but it was a habit now. _Hit by a bus, quick death and not very original. Slipped on his hair gel, fell in front of the bus, died... that's a little better. Now I can focus again. _"When I got back to work it was pretty icy at first and we took a little while to get our groove back. After she and Espo broke up we had a good long chat and I think it broke the ice a little. I'm glad though, I missed having a best friend."

"I'm glad Kate...Wait, I thought I was your best friend."

"You can have more than one best friend otherwise who can you talk to about your best friend? You are my best guy friend and she is my best girlfriend."

"I get know, I just like to hear you say it. Just for the record, I do not want to be in just the friend category ever again."

"Castle, you were **never** just in the friend category. Pain - in - the - behind category, partners, best friend, ruggedly handsome writer but none so great as whatever category we are in right now."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review - tell me what you liked and what you didn't like :) Thanks!


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I had the most people **ever **reading this story on Sunday and I was pretty jazzed about it. Thank you again and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week had dragged by slowly for Castle and very much in a blur. He logged the passage of time by the few kisses he got from Kate and by his detailed log of where Alexis was. It was Friday evening and he was sitting staring at his laptop. His brain fuzzy and his hands were tapping out an indeterminable rhythm on the edge of his keyboard. He didn't need to write and he didn't feel inspired, yet here he sat. Alexis came home, poked her head in the door and told him she was going out with Grams. It was some get - together with Martha's acting friends and one of them had a rather attractive grandson who would also be present. Castle vaguely mumbled (something) in reply, he didn't really know what. Somehow his muddled brain figured she would get into less trouble with her grandmother than out with her friends. His fingers moved from the edge of his keyboard to the keys themselves.<p>

**Rook and Nikki were moving nowhere fast. Ever since the engagement they were stagnant, like puddles after a summer storm, getting hotter and hotter until they eventually dried up into nothing but dust on the side of the road. **

Castle stopped typing so that art wouldn't imitate life until he figured out what his life was supposed to be. He and Kate had worked the case the past few days; they shared meals together, they flirted and they talked. The only thing different is that Kate would give him a kiss every once in a while. The kisses were nothing like their first real kiss, they were sweet and fun but Kate was holding back. She had built up another wall... No, rather, she had put up a chain link fence between them. He could see too the other side. He could taste and feel what was on the other side but he could not get to the other side of that fence. He picked up his phone and called Kate.

"Hey."

"How's my favourite writer doing? I'm so incredibly glad that you are alive!"

All his thoughts were wiped out by the strange phrase that had just come out of Kate's mouth. On one hand he was confused but on the other his brain felt the least like cotton candy that it had the past few days. "What?"

"Well, I'm so glad that Rook is alive. I mean, I figured that you wouldn't really kill him off since you already did the whole 'kill off a main character' thing and you're nothing if not original. Still, I am happy that he woke up even if he doesn't remember anything. Does he get him memory back? Wait! Don't tell me! I'll get there. I only just got the chance to start reading this since this week has been so busy."

"You know Kate; I really like this fangirl side of you. It's adorable." The cotton candy mixed with cotton balls and three ply tissues and made their way back into his brain as he remembered the funk he was in earlier. "I do have to talk to you though; I'll be over in 10." He had made a split decision with the last of his clear thoughts and he just hoped that it was the right one. As he was hanging up, he was out of his chair, collecting what he needed and then he was out the door before he had put his phone away.

* * *

><p>Kate stared at her phone and was understandably confused. He's been acting a little strange all week; it was like he was holding back on her. He didn't push or lead, he let her do what she wanted and what she was comfortable with. Which, to be fair was what he said he would do, but he also said he would sweep her off her feet. <em>I'll talk to him about it when he gets here...depending on what he has in mind. Or what he will have on his mind...<em> She looked down at the booty shorts and racer back tank she was wearing. There was something weird going on with the heat in the building and for the time being her apartment was positively tropical. She wondered vaguely about changing before he got there but figured that if she couldn't talk to him about his holding back she could tease him into making a move. Before she could debate any longer there was a knock at the door. She put her manuscript on the bedside table and went to open the door. Castle mumbled thanks, walked in, and as the blast of heat hit him he finally saw Kate. "Uhhhhh...Hot..." _What is my name? Where am I? Think! _"We have to talk."

She led him to the kitchen island and poured him a glass of cold water. "Yes we do. You've been..."

"...holding back and so have you." Castle finished her thought.

"We fell back into our old pattern didn't we?"

"It's easy and it's not something we have to think about, we just are. I do like the kisses though." He ended his insightful comment with a wink.

"I do too. What do we do about our pattern?"

"How do we break it?"

"How do we fix it is more like it."

"I think we are..."

"...scared." Kate finished in agreement.

"I have been waiting for this so long..."

"...and so have I..." Kate butted in to make sure he understood where she was coming from.

"...We have been putting this relationship on a pedestal thinking it so perfect and unattainable. Now that it is in our grasp we are afraid that when we accept it, it won't be that perfect fantasy anymore."

"That's how I see it as well. We don't have anything to use as an excuse anymore and yet we haven't taken down the..."

"...chain link fence." As they had been talking and finishing each others thoughts, figuring out their confusing emotions, they had walked around the island towards each other. They were standing toe to toe but not touching. They stared into each other's eyes intensely. Castle started. "Alexis is happy and so is my mother."

"My father is fine and so is Gates."

"What about Ryan?"

"As long as Espo is fine with the situation he will be. Lanie is also fine."

"It's just us stopping us now."

"Let's stop us from stopping us now shall we."

Whatever they had just volleyed back and forth made no sense at all but also perfect sense all at the same time. They collapsed laughing on the kitchen floor and when they finally stopped, Castle was sitting leaning against the cupboard doors set in the island with Kate's head was in his lap. She looked up at him. "So, I told Gates we are romantically involved but what are we really? How do we change?"

"I don't think we have to change the pattern so much as add to it. Add some dates, some scandalous times in the elevator or the cruiser and we have to talk, really talk about what we are feeling."

"Yes, no, no and definitely yes."

"Hey now! Airplanes are ok but elevators and cars are a no - go for you?"

"Airplanes are not my place off work but the elevator and the cruiser are."

"Fair enough, I will play around the rule. That shouldn't be difficult..."

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about feelings now?"

"Kate, you don't have to ask if..."

She interrupted with a smile on her face. "I'm really happy."

"Me too Kate. Me too."

The feelings were great and made her heart skip a beat or two but teasing was fun. "Oh yeah? How happy?"

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. It took a few seconds to find the right angle from upside down but they figured it out. He deepened the kiss and pulled her the rest of the way into his lap. Never breaking the kiss, he picked her up although a little clumsily since he was coming from sitting cross legged on the floor. They made it to the couch in her living area and Kate removed his button down shirt. As sexy as the dark blue shirt was and the way it strained against the muscles of his arms, it was much too hot in her apartment. Of course, she was just being practical. The white T shirt he wore underneath wasn't so difficult on the eyes either; it was stretched tight against his chest and had her running her hands over the broad expanse. They stayed entwined on the couch, followed by the floor after the couch became too confined, for the better part of the evening. They were 16 again, discovering love (and hormones) for the first time. Kate was starting to doze off but Castle kept kissing her face, her nose and her mouth. "Castle, I'm sleepy..."

"If you're tired out after this, however will you make it through third and fourth base?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Castle, what are you? Sixteen?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was...now what are we?"

"We are going on a date, a real grown up date, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Tomorrow night. You aren't on call, are you?"

"Nope, Espo is still taking them so that he can take his off when Ryan gets back. He will be off for a good long time. Lanie will be happy to have some nights with him finally. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret. **I **will pick you up at 7:00."

"So it's official now, boyfriend eh?"

"If you want."

"I want. "

* * *

><p>AN: This was going to be a paragraph at the beginning of the date but it turned out to be a little longer ;) The next chapter will be the date*grin* – lots of fluff in that one : )


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Castle.

* * *

><p>Kate was standing in her room shivering in her towel. Her apartment had swung the other direction temperature wise and was now glacial. She was looking at her closet trying to figure out what to wear. <em>That man gave me no hints as to where we are going! How am I supposed to plan an outfit? <em>She grabbed her phone and closed herself in the still steam filled bathroom. She perched on the edge of the tub and texted Alexis.

**Hey – want to tell me what your dad is wearing tonight?**

Alexis saw the text and smiled. Her dad liked being a man of mystery and as much as he was in touch with his feminine side, he didn't always understand the planning that had to go into getting dressed. She ran down stairs, slowing once she got to her father's room and coolly leaned against the door frame.

"Need help with your tie?"

"Oh, I'm not wearing a tie tonight. We're going someplace casual. Do you know where my nice black boots winter boots are?"

"They should be in the back of the hall closet, no?"

"No, they're not there. I'll check my own in a second." He finished buttoning up his shirt and tucked it in. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome Dad, Kate will be happy. I'll leave you to find your boots, bye!"

Alexis slowly walked out of his room and then ran up the stairs. She quickly texted Kate back.

Kate had stopped shivering now but the heat of the bathroom was starting to dissipate as she waited. She jumped a little, nearly falling off the edge of the tub, when her phone buzzed.

**Where something casual but nice and be prepared for an outdoor adventure. **

She sent a quick text back to say 'thank you' and left the bathroom for the frigid air of her bedroom. She quickly found a pair of dark flared jeans and a classy black sweater. She got dressed quickly, did her hair and her makeup. She collected her scarf and gloves, put on her warmer boots and finally her coat. She was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island totally ready. She laughed at her eagerness and was getting ready to get herself unready, just so she wouldn't seem too eager. However, before she could, there was a knock at the door. She looked over at the clock on the oven and it said 6:47, Castle was a little eager himself. She ran to the door and flung it open. _Holy hotness!_ He was dressed similarly to her, casually but nicely. _Thank you Alexis_. His dark jeans perfectly showed off his behind and other parts as well, not that she was looking down there. His jacket was open revealing a dark blue button down shirt that made his eyes a more prominent shade of blue. She stared into those blue eyes with an eagerness and excitement in her eyes that matched what she saw in his. _This is finally happening! _She took the last step forward, slid her hands under his coat to rest on his back and pulled him towards her so that their lips to met briefly and warmly.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you already to go?"

"I'll just grab my bag and then I am." She picked up her purse and checking for her keys, she locked the door behind them.

They made their way downstairs and after Castle explained that they would be walking to the restaurant they set off down the block. Kate could tell that Castle was trying to hold her hand; his fingers twitched and he kept putting his hand into his pocket and taking it out again. She knew this and yet she couldn't reach out and grab it. They walked the couple of blocks to the restaurant making small talk which left Kate to debate the hand holding. _ I told him yesterday that I wanted to be the girlfriend, that I was ready for that. Handholding tells the world though and I don't know if I am ready for announcement. It shouldn't be such a big deal, but it feels too intimate, too...stop being silly Kate, and just take his hand. _

They had reached the restaurant by now and Castle had stepped behind her to open the door. He ushered her through before him with a light hand on the small of her back. Kate looked around and saw that they were at what looked to be a small Italian restaurant, casual but nice. The walls were deep amber, the chairs mahogany and the lighting was dim creating a warm, inviting environment. The hostess brought them to a table, took their coats for them and placed the menus on the table. Castle pulled out her chair for her and she took a seat, smiling at his gentlemanly actions. The server bustled over with a wine list and listed off the daily specials for them.

After this flurry of activity they were alone in their own little bubble of warmth and intimacy. She glanced around staring at the paintings on the walls and at the gold glinting from the light fixtures and the bar. The table was covered in a deep cream tablecloth and there was a set of three tea lights in the centre of the table. Kate used the energy around her to reach out and take his hand on the table. She gave his hand a little squeeze to apologize for not taking it earlier. He accepted the unspoken apology as his thumb drew circles on her palm and danced lightly across her wrist. Castle spoke to her in a low voice as he described the different wines to her. They eventually chose one and got a half litre to share between the two of them. Next, of course, came the dilemma of ordering. Kate was debating between the spaghetti that was the special and the lasagne. _Eating spaghetti in a restaurant, on a date, only really worked for Lady and the Tramp. The rest of the time, not so attractive._

"Yes it is. I've seen you eat out of takeout containers and even **that** is adorable."

_So this is what it is like to go on a date with a man that really loves you._

"I can see what you are thinking all over your face plus you keep looking over at the board that has the special written on it."

She smiled shyly. "You know me too well."

"Good." Castle beamed and put down his menu. The server took that as a signal that they were ready to order and hurried over. Castle ordered the pesto and Kate went with the spaghetti. The talked while they waited for their food and they continued to talk quietly the rest of the meal. They shared stories from their childhood, laughed about their time in high school and told stories of their parents. Kate even shared a few stories about her mother. He noticed though, that she never told stories of their times together past her adolescence, they were all of her as a child. He filed the observation away for the future as it was not really first date material.

"Ready for desert?" He asked.

"Sure."

Castle signalled to the server and within minutes a perfect tiramisu and a cappuccino appeared in front of each of them.

"Tiramisu is my favourite!" she exclaimed, "How did you know? We've never had it before."

"A coffee junkie like you, I figured that I couldn't go wrong."

She took a bite and closed her eyes in delight as she let the creamy, coffee flavoured desert melt in her mouth. Castle took a sip of his cappuccino and watched her in equal delight. When she opened her eyes they had that teasing look about them and she moved her fork to take another bite. Instead of bringing it to her own mouth she brought it close to his, and in her most seductive voice she asked him if he wanted a taste. Castle's blood rushed south but he countered by responding that he had his own desert and that it was exactly the same as hers.

She treated him to the classic Beckett eye roll. "Castle, its romantic, it's what you do on a date."

"Oh well, in that case..." Castle picked up his own fork and brought it to her mouth. He spoke in his most seductive voice and asked if she wanted a taste. They took the proffered bites of desert, tasting and laughing together. Then they tasted it again as they kissed across the table, sweet and heady.

Later, after Castle had picked up the check, they strolled hand in hand under the moonlight and the streetlamps. It had started to snow, lightly but steadily, and Kate was so very glad that Alexis had given her a warning about an outdoor adventure.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there, just a few more blocks."

They walked along in silence, looking up at the sky at times and at others they looked at each other. They were comfortable just being together, revelling in that togetherness. They rounded the corner and Castle led her into Central Park. Kate was starting to get an idea of where he was taking her and her suspicions were confirmed when they arrived at the skating rink. They collected their rental skates and sat side by side to put them on. Castle was bent over his laces when he turned his head to glance up at her.

"You know, I have been dreaming of this since I saw the picture of you on your Mum's roll of film." He wanted to smack himself for bringing up a potentially touchy subject but Kate responded without missing a beat and he breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"I don't think I have improved any since then."

"You still look just as adorable."

Kate laughed and asked light-heartedly. "What do **you** want?"

"Hold my hand so I don't fall."

She stood up, holding her hand out, and smiled brightly at him. The smile that was an everyday occurrence now and he loved it.

"We'll hold each other up." _On the ice tonight and for the rest of our lives. _

They had skated around and around until the ice had closed for the night. Every so often they had stopped in the middle of the ice to kiss passionately, under the stars, with people and music flowing around them. They got yelled at once by someone in a less joyful mood than they were in. It only brought them closer, in their hearts and on the ice. Castle had winked at her before dipping back in for another kiss. At one point the quintessential skating waltz had come on over the sound system and Castle tried to get her to dance with him. He of course pretended to know what he was doing but mostly he just looked ridiculous. She loved him for it though; loved his confidence and his playfulness. So, she joined him in his fun and they were giddy and breathless by the time the song was over.

They were standing on the street now, unsure of what the next step would be. Finally, Castle spoke.

"I'm not ready for this night to end yet, would you like to come over for a nightcap or a cup of coffee?"

_Is this code? I guess it's a good thing I shaved my legs. _"I'm guess I'm not ready for this night to end either."

Without speaking, Castle hailed a cab and, as luck would have it, one pulled up right away. They shook of the snow, climbed in the back seat and Castle rattled off the address. They sat, one on each side of the cab, and they waited for that awkward tension to fill the air. It didn't. They were so in tune with each other that they felt just as close as when they had been entwined in the middle of the skating rink. She reached out and grabbed his hand that had been resting on his thigh. The touch was electric even through the layers. _I really hope that was code, _Kate thought_. _His eyes lost focus and a different kind of tension filled the air; that sizzling, exciting tension that promised of a night to remember. Now, the cab ride dragged on. The two of them were sitting there not moving, just waiting.

Finally, the cab reached the loft. The bill was paid and with as much decorum Kate and Castle could muster, they hurried upstairs. Castle unlocked the door and they entered practically dancing on their toes. After listening for any other inhabitants of the loft, he pressed her against the door. Their coats came off slowly and somehow (and for some crazy reason) they were hung up properly in the coat closet. Boots were kicked off and similarly put away. They remained locked together as they bumped their way through to Castle's room.

On their way, they bumped into the bookshelves at the entrance to Castle's study. Castle came up for air to check to make sure that the books and bookcases were all right. Kate brought her hand up to his face and turned it back to her. "Focus."

"I am..."

She sighed good-naturedly. "For once, I mean for you to focus on me." He did focus on her again and they eventually made it to his bedroom without damaging any of his books. They fell onto the bed, mouths hot and hands wandering. The dam had been burst wide open, never to be shut again.

* * *

><p>She woke up a few hours later, wondering where she was, feeling vulnerable and a little chilly. Once she realised where she was and she had smiled at the gorgeous man next to her that had stolen all her covers, she got up to put on his grey t-shirt that he had been wearing earlier and her underwear. Feeling less vulnerable, she climbed back into bed. She pressed her cold nose against his back and her cold feet to his. It got him to roll over so she could steal some blankets back and it let her look at his peaceful sleeping face. She smiled softly then, any feelings of vulnerability washed away. She had been worried that tonight had happened too soon but after more than three years it couldn't have been soon enough. She knew that she was right where she was supposed to be, forever.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was their first date –I hope you liked it : ) What was your favourite part? Was there something that didn't work? Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Part 2 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Alexis ran into the room yelling excitedly and stopped a foot away from the bed. "Oh...and Kate."<p>

By this point Castle and Kate had woken up, glanced down to make sure all appropriate bits were covered and then looked back up to stare bewilderedly at Alexis.

She stuttered. "I didn't think..." And then the expression on her face shifted and she looked furious. "How could you do this?" She turned sharply and ran out of the room.

Castle turned to Kate as he heard Alexis's feet stomping up the stairs. "I had better go deal with that." He got up and threw sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He was about to leave the room when he turned back and leaned over the bed. "In all the excitement I have not given you a proper good morning." He kissed her soundly and then tore himself away. "Stay right here, don't move a muscle and I will be back to **really** say good morning."

He trudged upstairs trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Opening the door to Alexis's room, he saw her lying face down on her bed. He sat beside her and asked, "What is going on Alexis?"

She turned her tear stained face to him, "You've never, ever had a woman stay overnight before. Gina never even stayed the night until she moved in after you two were married and even then half the time she wasn't here. It's always been just you and me."

He was stunned and didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Alexis. I really am. I don't know what to say..."

She buried her face in the pillow. "Whatever."

Castle brushed her hair from her cheek where it was sticking to the trails her tears made. "Alexis, I will apologize for handling this badly. Next time, I will put a sock on the door or something." With that she lifted her head a little and he saw a ghost of a smile. "Kate isn't just any woman you and you know that. I hope she will be staying over a lot more now."

Alexis sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I freaked out when I saw you two..."

"I would have too..."

"No, I mean about the whole principle of a woman staying over. I know its Kate, but it's just a...first. I don't remember not being able to run into your room whenever I could. Except when Gina was here, but even then she wasn't here half the time and the other half of the time I was trying to be too grown up to need you."

"I guess it's weird for me too." They sat together, just staring and thinking, trying to come up with a solution. Finally Castle spoke, breaking the heavy silence. "I could be serious about the sock."

Alexis laughed. "Why don't you keep your door shut when you want your privacy and open when it's safe for innocent eyes."

"Deal. We'll figure this out. I have the feeling that it'll be a bit of a learning curve for the both of us. I want this to work with Kate more than anything but you will always have to come first. I just hope we can all be happy together." He squeezed her shoulder and she gave him a sideways hug. All was right again in the Castle world, at least for the moment. "So what did you so urgently want to tell me?"

Alexis remembered her excitement and bounced up on the bed to sit cross legged. "I was talking to Lauren on the phone last night and she is having a study party tonight. Can I go? Please, please, please! I will be home by 10 and there is no way that I will be leaving the city because the exam is tomorrow and I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Will you actually get any studying done at said studying party?"

"Yes! Plus I studied last night and already this morning and it's an easy exam."

"Fine, you can go."

"Are you saying yes because you feel guilty or because you really trust me again?"

"Both."Castle mussed her hair and she squirmed away from him. "Any more excitement?"

"Yes, there is a work slash volunteer abroad fair at school this afternoon and I really wanted us to go and check it out. Maybe it will give me some ideas or help me narrow down my search. Maybe Kate can come too?"

"Are you inviting Kate because you feel guilty or because you really want her to come?"

Now it was Alexis's turn to give her dad a punch in the arm. "Both."

Castle laughed, happy that things were more or less back to normal. "It sounds like a good idea. What time does it start?"

"One."

"Alright. Have you had breakfast yet? Shall I make us all some brunch?"

"I ate, but it was a while ago. Why don't I start it and you can go get Kate."

They walked downstairs together and Castle left Alexis in the kitchen with Martha who was sitting, reading a script and drinking her coffee completely unaware of the morning excitement. He figured Alexis would fill her in.

He closed his door and hurried to the bed where Kate still lay. She had her eyes closed and he wondered if she had fallen back to sleep. Slowly, so as not to wake her up, he climbed on the bed and, propping himself on his forearms he kissed her awake. "Good morning Kate."

Her eyes flickered open, "Good morning. Is everything ok?"

He pulled her close so that she was curled up to his side. "Yeah, Alexis was a little bit surprised. I have never had a woman stay the night before."

She was a little surprised but then realised that it made sense, Castle protected his daughter fiercely. "What about Gina?"

"She didn't stay until we were married."

"Oh." Kate felt panic start to seep into her heart and her head as she realised how big it was that she had stayed the night. "Ummmm...thank you."

"Kate, you mean the world to me. You are not just some woman to me. You are the woman I love and will love for the rest of my life. I hope you will stay here many more nights before we are married."

"Married..." _I know I want this eventually but it's so much, so soon._

Castle could see the panic. "Hey now, I won't hide what I want but you don't have to be worried. All in good time Detective, all in good time. "He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Speaking of time, Alexis has started brunch for us out there and we should probably get a move on. Shower?

She pushed the panic away, knowing that it was silly of her, and smiled deviously. "Together?"

He growled, devouring her mouth.

* * *

><p>They came out some time later, Kate dressed in her clothes from the night before and Castle in clean jeans and a sweater, and saw a feast before them set out on the counter in the kitchen.<p>

"Is there anything left for me to do?" Castle asked. He went over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You can make some more coffee because I suspect you and Kate will be wanting some and I have finished the pot. Oh right, good morning Kate." Martha went on to rave about the script she was reading, written by one of her eccentric friends.

Kate was unsure of where to go and what to do with herself; she didn't want to get in the way of the practiced morning. She was relieved when Castle asked her what kind of coffee she wanted and she moved to stand beside him and pick a roast. They settled on a French roast and when it was brewing they sat down beside each other at the counter. Alexis told them to dig in and so they did. There were pancakes, eggs and maple sausages. Martha stopped raving about the script long enough to praise Alexis on her cooking and then buried her head in it again, alone in her own little world.

Alexis looked at Kate and saw that Kate was just as unsure of the situation as she was. She also saw that Kate was glowing and happier than she had ever seen her before. Her dad was relaxed and happy and kept his hand on Kate's thigh throughout the meal. It was still strange for her but Alexis was glad that after all this time they were here, eating breakfast together. Alexis asked. "Dad, have you asked Kate about this afternoon?"

"No..."

"What about this afternoon?" The two adults spoke at the same time and smiled.

Alexis answered explaining about the fair.

Kate was hesitant and glanced at Castle to make sure that it would be alright with him. "Sure, I would be up for that."

"Great, Thanks!" Alexis cleared her plate and said she was going to go study for the half an hour before they had to leave.

Kate and Castle finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. They moved around slowly, bumping into each other often and coming up with excuses to touch each other. To celebrate a job well done they kissed, Castle's hand cupping the back of her neck under her hair, still wet from the shower.

They were again interrupted by Alexis. "Gross! Let's go!"

The drew apart. "I guess you are a little excited Alexis?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's go!"

Kate quickly borrowed a hair dryer so that her hair wouldn't freeze when they went outside, they collected their coats and boots and out they went.

They travelled from booth to booth, collecting pamphlets and asking questions. Alexis had grabbed her dad's hand and was pulling him along so he had grabbed Kate's hand to keep her from getting lost. They learned about work VISA's and volunteer trips and organisations. They had added countries to the list and crossed a few off. When they stopped to take stock Alexis declared that she liked Switzerland.

"Why?"

"It just has a vibe about it."

Kate and Castle shared a look. "Fair enough, but you will still have to put some real research into it."

"I know. I also want to go backpacking across Europe and volunteering somewhere would be great too."

"You have time to get it all in if you want."

Alexis turned to Kate, "What do you think?"

"I think that whatever you choose will be a great life experience for you. And if you don't get to see everything you want you can always do a semester abroad annnnd you have the rest of your life for lots of adventures."

Alexis looked thoughtful. "I appreciate the optimism."

They wandered around for a little while longer but then Castle was getting antsy. Alexis suggested they get ice cream and then head back to the loft.

Ice cream eaten, they arrived back at the loft sticky and satisfied. Alexis headed upstairs to collect her study material and ran off to Lauren's. She joked with Castle and Kate that they just wanted to get rid of her. They, of course, protested good-naturedly and waved her off. As soon as she was gone though, they retreated to his room, closed the door and spent the evening in each other's arms.

Kate left at nine to get some sleep so that she could function at work the next day. She was tired and a little sore, her muscles ached from not using them in so long. She sank into a warm bath and happily played out the past two days in her head. Life was good. No, life was grand.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was so not planned but it popped into my head and then ran away with me :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	18. Part 2 Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle...

* * *

><p>Castle breezed into the precinct bright and early the next morning. He had two coffees in his hand and the New Yorker tucked into the inside jacket of his coat in case it was a slow day. Just because he and Kate were together now it didn't mean he was going to let it all go to the dogs and actually do paperwork. Kate was completely unaware of his arrival and was surprised as he leaned in beside her to say good morning. She reached for the coffee but he kept it in arms reach.<p>

"You have to pay the toll first."

She rolled her eyes and tried her best death glare. It would seem he was now immune. She would have to figure out a new look to stare him into submission.

He puckered his lips playfully and said in a sing song voice. "You know you want to."

"Castle we are supposed to be professional." She hissed. She looked around at Gates office and noticing that it was still dark, leaned in to peck him on the lips.

Esposito interrupted them though by waving his hand between their faces. "There will be none of that until later when Ryan gets here, I have a bet to win."

They both looked annoyed and treated Esposito to matching death glares. Esposito looked immune and, giving up, Castle finally relinquished Kate's coffee.

Esposito pulled up a chair between them with a look of pure wickedness on his face. "I have a plan."

Kate and Castle stared blankly indicating for him to continue.

"Well I haven't talked to Ryan since he left for his honey moon and so he doesn't know about you guys. We have had bets going on forever over when you two would get together and if you would try and hide it from the precinct. Now, see, I had bet that you would try and keep it all a secret and since you told Gates, I lost a lot of money. So, how about you two pretend to hide it from the precinct and then make out in the break room later today or something. I will win some money from Ryan and you will have the satisfaction of playing a prank on Ryan since you never did figure out where his honey moon was." With that last statement he looked pointedly at Castle.

Castle didn't even take the time to think and blurted, "I'm in."

Kate shook her head in confusion. "How exactly is this going to work?"

Espo sighed, obviously thinking them a little slow on the uptake. "I will bet Ryan, when he gets in, that you two are together now but hiding it. Ryan tends to think innocently and will say you guys aren't together. Do what you want all day to make him wonder, really wonder. Then I win a huge chunk of cash to spend on my first night off in a while. Maybe even take Lanie out for a nice dinner...What do you say?"

"I feel bad for Ryan..." Kate looked hesitant but then thought of the thrill it would be to pretend to keep their relationship a secret. She brightened and smiled impishly. "...but let's do it!"

They shook on it. Kate turned back to her monitor, Espo slid the chair away and Castle got out his magazine. Kate and Castle sipped their coffee in companionable silence. Every so often one of them would turn to gaze at the other and as if bound by an invisible string they would meet each other's eyes to share a small secret smile.

Finally, around ten o'clock Ryan strolled into the precinct, looking very much a happy married man. He stood a little taller and smiled broadly. His friends stood up, surrounding him and welcoming back. He and Espo did their handshake, Castle cracked a few jokes and thumped him on the back and Kate gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Kate and Castle went back to work, or that is, Kate went back to work and Castle back to reading. Ryan and Espo went over to their desks, chatted for a few minutes and then Espo planted the bait. He pointed with his chin in the direction of Kate and Castle. "What do you think bro? Are they together?"

Ryan looked bemused and glanced over, studying hard. "What? Nahhhh."

"They've been pretty chummy since the wedding; I bet they got together after the wedding and are hiding it." Knowing Ryan couldn't not take the bait he made an offer. "Fifty bucks say they are."

Ryan countered. "Seventy-five and you've got yourself a deal. She is seeing some guy called Roger, Castle was complaining about him a little while ago."

Espo smirked, "We'll just see about that."

The boys kept on watching Kate and Castle until they both looked up, skin crawling from the two pairs of eyes on them.

Kate admonished them. "Don't you two have paperwork to do or case studies to work on? Ryan there is quite a pile there for you."

* * *

><p>It was around one when they got the call, a body had been found in back alley. It had been there for several days but only found today when the garbage men came around.<p>

When they arrived at the crime scene, Lanie was already there. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Kate."

"Hey Lanie. What have you got?"

"John Doe. Thirties, around five-eight. Likely COD was blood loss but I of course won't know any more until I get him back to the lab." She picked up an evidence bag with several star shaped knives in it. "These were found in and on his chest. I'm not so sure..."

Castle interrupted her. "They are Shurikens or throwing stars. Ninja's use them."

"I look forward to your wild and crazy theories on this case Castle." She tried to add as much distain in her voice as possible but it just didn't work. Her love for him and his stories shone through with every word.

Kate gave Ryan and Esposito their tasks and as they were heading off, Castle whispered in her ear. He moved in so seductively and spoke so sensually she couldn't help but giggle at what he said. "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." Her giggle caused Ryan and Esposito to look back at them. Ryan looked surprised and Esposito looked awfully smug.

Kate and Castle followed Lanie to the morgue and waited for her to be finished with her examination. Kate spent her time on the phone with missing persons trying to get an ID.

Lanie eventually ushered them into the lab and presented the case. "This man should not have died from his injuries; he could have survived if he had gotten medical treatment. That being said, the murder was not accidental."

Kate and Castle looked on confused.

Lanie continued, "The knives were thrown with such force and speed that they should have penetrated the heart." She gestured to the photos of the wounds on the left side of the man's body. "But..."

Castle jumped excitedly."His heart is on the other side!"

Lanie cocked her head. "Yes, it is on the right hand side. So while the knives should have killed him instantly they instead caused him to bleed out."

Castle was still giddy with excitement. "This is the best. case. ever!"

"Wait, Castle, how did you know?"

"It was in the movie Ninja Assassin. Oh, wow, this is awesome!"

Lanie finished going over the evidence from the case with Kate while Castle looked at the throwing stars and searched on his phone.

* * *

><p>Back at the precinct, they set up the murder board. They drew in the timeline, connected all the dots and came up with a list of people to question. At one point Kate and Castle went to the break room and when Castle leaned in to get the sugar he nearly, nearly kissed her. Of course, they ahd orchestrated it so that Ryan and Espo had a perfect view through the window. Ryan grumbled saying that Espo hadn't won yet and when he turned away Esposito gave them a thumbs up. Throughout the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening, they collected evidence and came up with theories. Kate and Castle came up with as many reasons as they could to touch, or almost touch. It was thrilling. Even handing over the whiteboard marker became a thrill. They were teasing each other as much as they were teasing the boys.<p>

Ryan, trying to gain some ground, asked Kate how Roger was. She replied that she would be seeing him the next evening. She added, for his benefit, that she hoped they didn't have to chase a suspect the following morning because she might be a little tired. Now, It was Ryan's turn to look smug while Esposito just looked indifferent.

Just before seven when Esposito was collecting his stuff, Kate and Castle put their plan into action. They stood at the murder board bouncing theories off of each other. They boys heard the banter and watched, waiting for the breakthrough in the case that they had all been waiting for. Finally the quick back and forth stopped. Kate and Castle stood staring at each other for a few second while Ryan and Esposito waited with baited breath.

Kate and Castle had been surprised by their own connection and needed a moment to collect themselves. Their back and forth had been out of this world. They had been so in tune with each other, it was like, Castle breathed. "Magic..." Kate nodded in agreement, she loved that feeling. She felt as if she were weightless, senseless except for the man in front of her. They bottled up the moment to save forever and continued, almost reluctantly, with their prank.

The boys' mouths fell open when they saw Kate and Castle wrap their arms around each other and kiss dramatically.

Esposito spluttered, "But...I...we...the bet..."

Ryan just looked bewildered, "What about Roger."

Castle gloated. "We won the bet boys, pay up."

Kate smirked. "Roger is my physical therapist. C'mon now, you guys lost fair and square so hand it over."

They pulled out their wallets and handed the money over to Kate and Castle.

Esposito left grumbling for his date with Lanie while Ryan congratulated them, smiling and asking questions.

Castle had gone out later to buy some pad Thai for their dinner with their winnings. She was still bent over her notes, brow furrowed from concentrating, when he returned. He dropped a kiss on the back of her exposed neck and she shivered.

"You know I can't stand when you kiss my neck."

"I know, that's for this morning."

"It won't happen again, I assure you."

"Good. Now, this is for everything else." He kissed her full on the mouth, not caring who was around.

As luck would have it Ryan walked by, "Gross."

Castle continued kissing her a few moments longer and then drew back to smile at her, eyes twinkling "He sounds like Alexis."

"He can handle it..." She kissed him back and from his desk, Ryan executed a perfect Beckett eye roll. He had learned from the best after all. Only, the best was a little busy right now to notice the good job he had done.

When Castle and Kate were finished with their 'I love you more/no I love you more' in kisses, Castle suggested that they all go out to dinner together, on a triple date.

Ryan agreed and went to call Jenny while Kate texted Espo, so as not to interrupt his evening. They planned to go out the following Sunday. They would have a nice dinner, see a show, the whole nine yards.

Kate was glad of the chance to be a normal thirty something year old, going out with her boyfriend and introducing him as her boyfriend to her friends. It was new and exciting and exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you find my little pokes to the episode from last night? Also, thanks for reading – I think I only have a couple more chapters to go and then I will wrap it up : )


	19. Part 2 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle nor do I own Ninja Assassin. Bummer.

* * *

><p>During the course of the week Kate and Castle were totally professional. After the fun they had had with the bet they didn't want to push their luck with Gates.<p>

Kate had wondered for so long what it would be like working with Castle and being his boyfriend at the same time. The answer was that it was fun, fresh and freeing. They allowed themselves some smouldering looks over their coffee in the morning or in front of the murder board when the theory spinning got particularly steamy. The slightest touches could mean so much more and what she saw in his eyes after made her blush. She would tease him with inside jokes form their times together outside the precinct and the boys would roll their eyes. They had certainly perfected that in the past week.

Castle was over the moon happy. He didn't even mind that they had to keep it professional. It wasn't always easy keeping his hands to himself, especially the way she teased him sometimes, but he understood and he wouldn't have it any other way. Once though, when no one was watching he pulled her into a deep, heart stopping kiss in her cruiser. He just couldn't help himself. Plus, he had always wanted to do that. It had definitely been worth the wrath afterwards, after she had caught her breath and her eyes had focused again.

The Ninja Assassin case had been solved by Friday and the conclusion was anticlimactic. The rest of the case had been fascinating, twists and dark alleys galore. One day Castle had brought his copy of the movie to the precinct and they had watched it for "research" purposes. He planned to incorporate the case into one of his novels, but he would change the ending to something better. He didn't want to look like a rookie.

Some nights, over the past week, Castle had spent with Kate at the precinct and others she had gone to the loft. They were comfortable together and Kate and Alexis were as well. Some might say they were boring, an old married couple, but they were just happy.

This is what Castle wanted now; he wanted a stable, loving relationship. It was far from the glamour and glitz of his first two marriages, the glamour and glitz that had made the love seem real but hadn't really been there. It wasn't boring, far from it in fact. One evening they had had a games night. They played twister together and Castle, whispering in her ear, had promised her a game of adult twister later. They played poker and after Alexis won a whack of cash from the two of them, Castle nudged Kate and promised her strip poker at a later date as well. A quick game of trivial Pursuit and Castle was making up all sorts of scandalous trivia.

Work threatened to keep them apart and have them spend less time together but they made it work and the games **were **played.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning brought a new case. It was particularly grisly and even Castle could not make light of this one. They all spent Saturday evening at the precinct eating cold take out and wracking their brains for some idea of how to proceed.<p>

Alexis came by at one point to give her Dad a hug. Kate had watched them talk quietly in the break room and fell her heart swell with emotion. When they came out, Kate could see Castle's shoulders had relaxed a little and his footsteps were not as heavy.

"I brought you guys some chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. I was bored since my finals are done and I knew you guys had a tough case."

Ryan and Espo graciously took the container from her and started munching and nodding their approval.

Kate thanked her and Alexis surprised her with a hug. This time, it was Kate's eyes that filled with emotion, the moisture threatening to escape and make her mascara run.

Alexis waved goodbye and Castle had walked her out to the car to make sure she was safe. Upon his return he explained to Kate that he had sounded a little down in a phone call earlier. She rested her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I'm glad she came. It certainly made me feel better."

He broke the rules and entwined her fingers with his, squeezing lightly in reassurance. "I'm glad too. I'm feel better that she came and I am extremely happy that you feel better too." They smiled, tightly but tenderly, and headed over to get some cookies before they were all gone.

In the wee hours of the morning Kate could barely keep her eyes open and judging by the chorus of yawns around her, neither could the boys. She suggested that they go home and catch a couple of hours of sleep. They hurried off promising to be back at eight the next morning.

They stood by the couches where they planned to get their few hours of sleep. Castle had held her in his arms for a long, long time. Finally, as her head began to nod, he let her go. He tucked her into the makeshift bed on one couch and, kissing her hair, bid her goodnight. "Sweet dreams." He settled himself on the other couch, and while his legs stuck off the end he fell into a restless sleep.

He woke her the next morning with a strong espresso waved in front of her nose. She groaned and sat up slowly, sitting cross legged on the couch. Castle sat beside her and handed her the coffee. She smiled gratefully and drank it down quickly without waiting for it to cool. As if from the end of a long tunnel, she heard herself complaining that her tongue hurt and Castle offering to kiss it better. She had burned the roof of her mouth and her tongue but the pain woke her up. She crawled out of the tunnel and her mind now clear she declined Castles offer saying it would just hurt more. She threw her hair up into a bun and she and Castle got to work.

Several cups of coffee later Kate and the boys had waded through some of the tips that had come in during the night. They had several strong leads to run down now and were trying not to get to hopeful. They did postpone their triple date for later in the week when the case was put to sleep and instead spent the night interrogating suspects and questioning witnesses. A chase in the early dawn left them weak at the knees and bone tired. They had only caught a few hours sleep, cat naps between suspects, and were completely and utterly exhausted.

At the end of the day, five-fifteen to be exact, the perp was behind bars. Gates let them leave the less crucial paperwork for the next day and after completing only the bare minimum Kate and the boys dragged their feet slowly home.

Kate and Castle had gone by taxi, not trusting themselves to keep their eyes open long enough to drive home. They dosed in the backseat on the way to her apartment where the heat was now fixed. Castle sleepily paid the driver and wished him a good evening.

They crawled into bed, it matching outfits of his t –shirts and pulled the covers up to their ears. He kissed her tenderly and deeply and she could feel him respond to their closeness but the tears poured down her cheeks and their kisses turned salty. Castle pulled back and tried to add some levity to the atmosphere. "If I were any other man... " He stopped himself and let her bury her face in his chest. She clung to the grey cotton t- shirt, sobbing. She couldn't stop, she couldn't catch her breath and he hiccupped most attractively. He rubbed her back gently trying to calm her, soothe her, and whispered evenly in her ear. Gradually her sobs eased and she could hear what he was saying. "Shhh Kate, it's all right now. You're safe, I'm safe, and everyone is safe. I love you." She heard him repeating it over and over again and she looked up into his face as he spoke those three little words.

"Castle, I can't ..." She trailed off, bursting into tears again.

He continued to speak quietly and calmly, as if he was talking to his daughter who had just woken up from a bad dream. "I know Kate and its ok. You don't have to say the words until you are ready. I know it in my heart."

They lay there for a long time as her sobs eased again and her breathing slowed. He was glad he had been here for this. It was painful to witness but he was glad he was there with her, hopefully providing some comfort. His heart broke at the thought of Kate having to go through this alone. How many times over the past four years have they had cases like this? He tried to remember. How many times over her career has she had cases like this? He let his tears fall now, quietly so as not to disturb her. He waited, tears running down his cheeks, until he was sure she had fallen asleep before he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the late update - at the last moment I decided I didn't like what I had written so I slept on it and rewrote it this afternoon :) I have one more chapter and the epilogue left to post. Thanks so much for reading!


	20. Part 2 Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own Castle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Wednesday that the three couples had the chance to all go out for dinner together. The cops had slogged through paper work and the significant others had survived the complaints about the paperwork so they <strong>all <strong>really deserved a night out on the town.

It was a nights of firsts all around. It was their first date that Ryan and Jenny had gone on since their wedding and it was their first night out with friends as well, since their wedding. It was the real date out for Esposito and Lanie since they had gotten back together and their first date with friends since the last one. It was Kate and Castles first date with friends ever, their first chance to be boyfriend and girlfriend for everyone to see.

* * *

><p>Kate was thinking hard on her drive over to pick Castle up. She hadn't really seen him much in the past day and a bit. She missed him. Sure, she had seen him at work, but she missed being them. She missed the togetherness that came after work was over. <em>How could she have gotten so used to it already?<em> Tuesday morning they had woken up and he made sweet slow love to her. Later, as they were getting ready for work they were quiet, barely speaking. If they did speak, it was almost in whispers; they didn't want to get in the way with the peace that they felt. Then, Tuesday night he had spent with Alexis since he hadn't seen her enough over the past few days. As she drew nearer to the loft, her heart speeded up with excitement in prospect of seeing him. Again, it had only been a couple hours since the work day had ended but it felt like forever.

Parking the car, she quickly checked her hair and makeup in the rear-view mirror. Satisfied, she got out and locked the door behind her before hurrying inside. The concierge knew her by sight now and nodded hello as she rushed by, her heels clacking on the marble.

Once upstairs she deliberated between knocking heading in. Last time she was over he had told her to just go ahead in, to feel at home there. She felt a little weird about it and had just raised her hand to knock when the door opened to reveal a handsome smiling face.

"I was waiting for you. I could hear your heels and your walk."

"I have a walk?"

"The Kate Beckett walk. You should get it trademarked and make millions if anyone tries to copy it. "

She grabbed him by the ears and pulled him in for a kiss. _How did she ever fall for such a silly, adorable man?_

From inside she heard a whistle. She guessed it was from Martha and not Alexis otherwise she would have heard 'gross'. When she opened her eyes and looked over Castles shoulder she saw that she was right. Martha was heading in their direction. She put a hand on her sons back and looked Kate up and down.

"My, don't you look lovely. Doesn't she look lovely Richard?"

In truth he hadn't seen anything but her beautiful smiling face in front of him so he let himself take a good look. He coat was open so that he could see that she was wearing a deep emerald dress with a plunging neckline. His eyes lit up, filled with passion and love. "Yes, mother, she does."

Kate also took the time to notice the nice grey suit he was wearing with a crisp white shirt. She noticed the bulging muscles of his arms straining the suit jacket and how blue his eyes looked because of that white shirt.

They kept staring and Martha pushed them out the door. "Have a good time you two. Make sure you are back before ten young man, it's a school night."

It brought them back to reality and then laughed. "Good bye mother and bye Alexis."

As the door closed on them they heard Alexis yell her goodbyes.

Once they were in the elevator, safe from mother and daughter's ears and eyes, he made sure that she knew just how beautiful she was.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant they found their table where Ryan and Jenny were already seated. It was a nice restaurant, very classy and very French. The atmosphere was bright and cheery as was the white wine they started with. Light danced on the cream table cloth, reflecting from the women's earrings or the men's watches and shining through the wine glasses.<p>

Lanie and Espo were not there for another twenty minutes or so. Apparently they were having some issues remembering what it was like to go on a real date. What matters is that they made it eventually and after they accepted the jokes at their expense they all settled down for a very pleasant meal. Ryan and Jenny shared some stories from their honeymoon and Kate and Castle told their friends some more about their trip to LA.

At one point Ryan and Jenny shared a glance and Ryan nudged her before Jenny spoke up. "So, when are you guys getting married?" She looked first at Lanie and Esposito and then at Castle and Kate.

Silence fell over the table; nobody was sure what to say. Ryan couldn't hold it any longer and dissolved into laughter, followed by Jenny. Understanding dawned on the other two couples and they joined in, getting looks from some of the other more distinguished guests. They eventually calmed down and the evening continued with much hilarity, thankfully without getting kicked out.

Desert was a rich and heavenly chocolate mousse that melted in your mouth. They sipped their coffees leisurely and moved on to more serious topic of conversation. They touched on politics, global warming, children, economy, parents, etc...Kate took a step back and watched her friends talking, laughing and arguing around her. She loved having all her favourite people together. Castle noticed her silently watching everyone and reached over to squeeze her hand. His thumb drew circles on the back of her hand, agreeing with what he saw in her eyes. They smiled at their shared thoughts and it was the other two couples that now watched them, happy for their friends.

The boys paid the bills while the women made the clichéd trip to the washroom together. Lanie and Kate squealed a little and congratulated Jenny again since it was the first time they had seen her since the wedding. Then it was Lanie and Jenny's turn to bubble over Kate and Castle and of course Kate and Jenny teased Lanie some more about her and Esposito.

Kate had missed this, going out with girlfriends acting silly and immature. It was ridiculous how they were acting but she felt like she was a teenager again, before her mum was killed or even how she felt last year before **she** was shot. She hoped that she and Lanie were one hundred percent alright again and she also very much hoped that she would get to know Jenny more as well. They finished up and headed out to join the boys who suggested they go out to a club for a little while. They all agreed they didn't want the night to end and so they headed out to one of Kate and Lanie's favourite places to go.

They got back around 1:00 in the morning laughing and slightly dizzy from the atmosphere of the club. Kate leaned on Castle, swaying still from the music, her tired legs in heels and the fair amount she and Lanie (and eventually Jenny) had ended up drinking. He made his way to the kitchen, "Would you like a nightcap? Or some coffee? Water?"

She stepped away and took of her shoes to help steady herself. "I'm not drunk Castle so you can have your wicked way without feeling guilty."

He didn't have to be told twice and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her dress riding up. He moved them quickly to his bedroom, closed his bedroom door firmly and indeed, had his wicked way with her.

* * *

><p>Kate woke up early the next morning and she came out to find Alexis slowly eating her breakfast and reading something on her computer.<p>

"Morning. You're up early."

"It's the first day of classes today." Alexis glanced back towards Castles bedroom as she spoke.

"Your Dad had a fit up inspiration around four in the morning so I left him to sleep a little longer. I thought you were done last semester?"

"I was, but I am taking a few classes to give me something to do and to expand my options. Plus my AP exams are in May so I have to be there for those. "

Kate moved around getting the coffee going. "What classes are you taking?"

Alexis watched as Kate moved around the kitchen._ It seems like she has always been here. I guess it feels totally right. _"I'm taking a statistics class and introduction to law."

"Ugh to stats but law will be interesting."

"That's my guess for how the semester will play out too. But stats will be useful in a lot of fields so I suppose it will be good for me to take it."

The coffee was finished and Kate poured herself a mug. She gestured to Alexis, asking if she wanted some but the girl shook her head. "Good for you. You've got a good head on those shoulders..." Kate was hesitant about the rest of her thought but she continued anyway, hoping that she and Alexis were comfortable enough for the playful nudge."... When you're not running off to the other side of the country."

Alexis laughed and Kate sighed inside, thankful. "Not my proudest moment I have to admit."

"Hey, we all learned a lot on that trip so I am glad you did." _Thanks to you, Castle and I got together. Who knows how long it would have taken us to figure it out on our own. _

They lapsed into companionable silence while Kate got a bowl, filled it with cereal and added some milk. She sat down at the counter beside Alexis and started making her way through the paper.

Sometime later Castle walked up behind them, showered and dressed for the day. He kissed them in turn and poured himself some coffee.

Martha was coming down the stairs and watched the scene in front of her. She saw the burning love emanating from the two young ladies at the counter. Neither one of them took their eyes of her son as he brought his coffee and toast to the counter. She suspected that if someone could see her now, the same love would be there in her eyes.

She decided to keep the entrance she had planned to herself so as not to interrupt their moment. So she walked down the last few stairs and into the kitchen quietly and very unlike herself.

They all brightened when they saw her and the volume in the kitchen rose as they all tried to talk at once. They eventually settled down and finished their meal, chatting easily in their new normal.

Martha was the first to leave and they waved her off in a chorus of goodbyes and as well as a few acting puns from the writer.

Alexis packed up her bag for school and Kate and Castle wished her good luck on her first day of school. They stood side by side, arms around each other's waist as they waved goodbye and Alexis gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Kate wondered if this is what it felt like when your child first started kindergarten. She was nervous and excited and in awe of how grown up her child was. She disentangled herself from Castle, feeling silly.

Kate stared out the window over the city. It was a dreary day outside but she felt like a soft summer breeze; warm and free. She felt Castle come up behind her and wrap his arms around her middle. He was like the summer sun, his love shinning down on her and heating up her skin. He kissed the back of her head and she entwined her arms with hers, holding him close.

They stood there for a long while, watching the clouds slowly creep by and a few lonely flakes of snow fall from the sky.

"I'm happy Castle."

He chuckled. "Me too Kate, me too."

"And I'm glad Alexis ran away."

He chuckled again and she could feel the deep rumble of his voice vibrate against her. "Other than the fact I lost about ten years off my life and I think I got my first gray hair... I am too."

She turned to face him now, her hands resting on his chest. "I like being us, all of us."

"I love being us."

She started hesitantly at first but her voice grew stronger. She didn't want to assume but she also wanted him to know how she really, truly felt. "We're a family now. Together forever, no matter what happens."

He loved that she supposed that, glad that she felt the same way he did. "To eternity and beyond."

* * *

><p>~*~ End of Part 2 ~*~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I will add an epilogue later this week as there are a few scenes I want to tackle but our favourite couple is good on their own now and don't need me to tell the story anymore. Thanks for reading and give me a shout if there is something you want me to address in the epilogue : )


	21. Epilogue

A/N: animefreakazoid01 asked for them to be married with twins so that is the framework for the epilogue with the scenes I wanted to tackle written as memories. Sorry I took so long, I had a lot I wanted to say and I wanted it to be just so. I hope it's alright :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Castle any more than I did when I started wrting this little story.

* * *

><p>The baby monitor crackled and the wail of their infant daughter came through, echoing with the one they could hear through the floor. Castle kissed his wife on the forehead and, tossing the covers aside he got up to see to Isobelle Maria Castle.<p>

Once upstairs he picked up the crying little girl and rocked her back and forth, soothing her. Isobelle was not the quiet easy going baby that Alexis had been or that her twin brother was. Still rocking Isobelle, Castle walked over to check on his still sleeping son, Patrick Manuel Castle. He lay there on his back, his mouth in a tiny perfect 'O' and one small hand curled by his face. His little man slept through the night already but little Miss Isobelle would have none of it.

Isobelle had stopped crying by now, and was cooing softly in his arms. Castle brushed his hand over her full head of small, soft, brown curls. It was just long enough that they could put tiny barrettes in it. Patrick on the other hand was still pretty much bald much like Alexis had been as an infant. Castle guessed that he would be inheriting the red hair.

He walked to this window looking out into the darkness spotted with lights; green, red and yellow of the traffic lights, the warm glow of the street lights and the eerie flickering blue light that is emitted from televisions. It was sparkling, magical and peaceful. It had become a nightly ritual to look out the window at the hushed gentle night, hold the hot little body in his arms and think.

Castle didn't mind getting up with her. He loved the quiet, dark, soothing hours of the night. He used that time to think back on the journey that brought him these miracles or to dream up plots for the next chapters in his novels.

Tonight he thought back to the fateful Memorial Day weekend, the summer Alexis graduated from High School.

* * *

><p><em>It had barely been 6 months that Kate and Castle had been together but it felt like longer. It seemed like a natural progression of their relationship to ask Kate to move in with him. They spent almost every night at each other's place. <em>

_One morning, about a week before Memorial Day, they were lying in each other's arms watching the rain make rivers on the windows when Castle decided to ask. "Are you going to be looking for a place to live next weekend?"_

"_Sure, it's what I always do that weekend."_

"_What if I said I found you a place?"_

_She sat up, her hair wild and tousled from sleep, realizing what he was saying. "Castle?"_

"_I would love it if you moved in with me."_

"_Castle..."_

"_Take your time and think about it. You know I love you and you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Plus, it is only practical Detective."_

"_I don't need to take any time, I'm ready. Plus, you are going to need someone to take care of you when Alexis is gone."_

_Castle smiled widely and pulled her down for a kiss. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world today."_

_Kate was excited as well. She was ready, more than ready for them to take their relationship to the next level. Moving in with the man she loved plus she didn't have to waste her time looking for a new apartment. _

_They were walking on sunshine all day, simply glowing with the prospect of living together. It wasn't until Castle had gone home later that evening and upon opening his computer and seeing the folder named Kate Beckett that a dark cloud settled over him. He had been pushing his guilt away, telling himself it was for her own good and for his. But, now she was coming to live her and he just couldn't continue the lie. He knew he couldn't tell her about the files or Mr. Smith but he could let her know he was still looking into the case. It was still a lie and he couldn't do it to her. Not if she trusted him this much, doing this would destroy everything that they had built over the past few months. He had to tell her now and deal with the consequences before it got too late. It may already be too late but it was now or never and never was not an option he could live with. He vowed to tell her on the weekend. He was letting Alexis and her friends have the house in the Hamptons to have a graduation party while he stayed behind. _

_He was quiet for the rest of the week, contemplating the hole he had dug for himself. Kate found herself wondering if he was having second thought about her moving in with him but she squashed them. She made herself believe her was sentimental about Alexis. They still spent every evening together at her place or his but something in him was different, more distant. _

_Friday, Castle took the day off from the precinct to see Alexis off and he asked Kate to come over that night because he needed to talk to her. _

_She had left the loft that morning with knots in her stomach after saying goodbye to Alexis and telling her to have a great time (but not too good a time). She had been a wreck all day barely focusing. _

_Ryan and Esposito were worried about the pair. They had seen how distant Castle was all week and how troubled Kate looked now. _

"_How long do we wait to go kill Castle?"_

"_I'll give them 48 hours and that's it." _

_Later that afternoon though, Castle called Ryan for all his info about her mother's case and explained that he was going to tell her that evening. Ryan complied and as Kate was leaving the precinct that night he confided in Esposito. They were to ready to stop Kate from doing anything crazy and protect her. _

_Kate let herself into the apartment. Castle came out looking solemn, helped her with her coat and offered her something to drink. _

"_Why? Am I going to need it?" She tried to add some levity to the situation. _

_He shrugged._

"_Sure, I'll just grab a glass of wine." She went and got poured it for herself pushing his hands out of the way and kissing him lightly when he tried to help._

_His eyes clouded over and he lost himself kissing her as if it was the last drink of water in the desert. Kate was a little surprised after the distance that week but she couldn't help but respond. Eventually though he pulled back; he just couldn't keep leading her down this path. _

"_Come with me I have something to show you." He led her to the study and motioned for her to sit down. He opened his computer and clicked the mouse a few times before looking up. _

"_Kate, I need to tell you something, something that you very well may hate me for but I have to tell you before we go any further. Please just hear me out first. Ok?"_

_She trusted him. "Ok."_

_He told her everything. "I don't need you to forgive me. I don't forgive myself for this but I know I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I won't tell you what to do but I do want you to stay out of it. They said you would be ok if you did. I promise I will tell you everything and keep you in the loop but leave it to Ryan, Espo and I. I had to tell you though; I couldn't keep lying to you." _ I love you Kate. _He said it with his eyes but couldn't hurt her even more by saying those words out loud. _

_She was silent, taking it all in. Minutes ticked by and they sat there in silence. "Fine, show me what you have."_

That's it? _He turned on the projection screen and showed her everything they had found. He could see the gears turning in her head. _

_She eventually stepped away from the screen, "Ok." _

"_Ok?"_

"_Ok, I get it. I can see why you did it and I do understand that I was not ready before. I am furious that you kept this from me but that won't solve anything. We just have to move forward."_

"_Can we? Nothing has changed. I still love you but can you trust me?"_

"_I can. You can trust me even though I lied about not remembering the first time you told me you loved me."_

"_Yes I can, because I can understand why you did it."_

"_There you go." She reached out to him and cupped his face in her hand. "I love you."_

_He shook his head. _No, not like this. I don't want her to regret it.

"_I won't Castle."_

_All the guilt and tension drained out of him and he had sagged against the desk, shaking. "Kate, I love you so much. I just wanted to keep you safe even if it meant losing you eventually. I couldn't bear to feel like I did last year; holding you and feeling the life drain out of you again. Having you alive and safe was better than not at all."_

_She clutched him, feeling his anguish emanating from him as he trembled. "I know babe, I know."_

* * *

><p>Ryan and Espo had not killed him; instead they had helped Kate move in that weekend, bribed with pizza and beer. Isobelle must have sensed something in him change as he went down memory lane because she started to fuss. His arm had fallen asleep anyways so he switched arms and began rocking her again. His mind jumped around remembering other stories on their journey. His mind hopped back to March of that year when Alexis had gotten her acceptance letters.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddddddyyyyyy!" Alexis had come running into the bedroom and jumped up and down on the bed excitedly. She had squished herself between Kate and Castle as they sat up bewildered and she waved a cream colour paper in front of their noses. "I got in! I got into Columbia!" <em>

_Kate and Castle squished her in a sandwich hug congratulating her and Alexis basked in their love and their pride. Kate had gotten up to make them breakfast in bed to celebrate; she had even made the pancakes in the shape of a C for Columbia. _

_The rest of the week the morning scene was the same. Alexis got accepted to Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Stamford, NYU and Brown. Plus she received word that she had interviews for an internship. Alexis had been back on track, focused and determined. _

* * *

><p>Castle smiled remembering how proud he was that week. Alexis had taken the year off and had interned with the New York Times for the next year. She had caught the journalism bug while they had been abroad that summer and had taken the internship with the newspaper. She had been the bottom of the bottom rung but she loved it. His first child was currently at NYU majoring in Journalism.<p>

His train of thought jumped back to their summer abroad and the time just before they left.

* * *

><p><em>They finally closed Johanna Beckett's case. The terror they had experienced had left them all shaken and broken however, and the resolution was bitter sweet. Tempers ran high and Kate and Castle had a knockdown drag out fight. All the repressed issues come to the surface and they tore into each other. She brought up his secret, he brought up her. She brought up the kiss and he brought up Josh. He brought up the hotel room in LA and she brought up Gina. They went all the way back to Sorenson and Paula and to him stealing the files the first time they worked together. It was all of no consequence now but it had to come out. They had called a truce while Castle and Alexis went to Europe and she stayed to work. <em>

_One night out of the blue Kate had called Castle. "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too. We'll be home in a week or so."_

"_Castle, I'm ok now."_

"_I am too."_

"_We have to promise to talk about everything from now on."_

"_No more bottling things up."_

_They had started then, talking all through the night until Kate had to get ready for work and Alexis was itching to get out and see a museum. They had been great since then, communicating with their words, their eyes and their hearts._

* * *

><p>Their reunion had been explosive and passionate. People couldn't stand to be around them for days after they were reunited for fear of getting cavities from their glowing sweetness. One evening soon after Castle got back, Kate told him about what had made her call that night.<p>

Kate had been alone in the loft with Martha all summer. Mostly they hadn't really seen each other but they had fun, watched a few movies together and even went out to dinner together once. They hadn't been close at this point by any means but it was easy and it felt totally normal.

Over the time spent together though, Martha had helped Kate see Castle as she and Alexis had seen him throughout the time they had been working together. She had also tried to convey what he had been like the summer Kate hadn't called or the winter when Castle was overcome with guilt. Kate in turn had explained how she felt and the two had grown closer. Perhaps it was because her mother's case was finally closed or perhaps she was just ready, but she saw Martha as a mother, something that had been missing in her life for so many years. One night after a trying case that she would normally talk to Castle about, she had broken down and Martha had held her until she could stop crying. Martha had wiped the tears from her face and told her to call Castle. _"You two have to stop being so proud and admit that you need each other." _Castle could just imagine his mother saying that and he was ever so glad that Kate had called him that night.

Just then, Kate entered the room to give the twins a midnight feeding. She picked up the sleeping Patrick, "Hey baby boy." She said softly. He woke up with a smile, perhaps at seeing his mother or perhaps the prospect of food. She sat down in the rocking chair and brought him to her breast.

Castle smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him and began another story. He spoke softly and in a voice as monotonous as possible to lull their little girl into sleep but one Kate still found entirely sexy.

Castle began, "You mum was mad at me..."

Kate chuckled, momentarily dislodging Patrick who gave a squawk at being interrupted. "Why do you always start your stories that way?"

"Because it's always true, and don't worry you never stay mad for long." He continued his story with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>It was Kate's birthday today and she was mad at him because she thought he had a huge extravagant party planned for her. He had sent her out of the house so he could "get the loft ready" and so she had gone to eat lunch with Lanie, complain a little (or a lot) and then buy a new dress for the party. <em>

_He arrived at Jim Beckett's apartment his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like he was meeting his prom date's parents for the first time. He rang the doorbell, his palms sweating. _

"_Castle."_

"_Sir."_

"_Call me Jim, please. Come in for a second while I grab a jacket it's chilly out there today."_

"_But...I..I have something I wanted to ask you."_

"_I know, but there is someone else you should ask as well. Come, we'll take my car." Jim closed and locked his front door and quickly made his way down the front steps. _

_Castle was dazed but followed him. He sat in the passenger seat listening to the man chatter while Jim drove them out of the city a ways and down a long winding back road. The fall sun was bright and the sky was a brilliant blue, clear and crisp. They eventually pulled in, driving under a wrought iron arch with __**Brigadoon Graveyard**__ written in it. Castle clued in to where they were going; he was meeting the parents after all. _

_They parked and got out of the car, doing up their jackets against the chill. They walked in silence through the rows of tombstones with the sunlight glancing off the marble. _

_They stopped at a simple white stone with "__**Johanna Beckett Mother - Wife- Lover of Life**__" as well as the years spanning her too short life. _

_Jim stood there in silence for a few moments with his eyes closed, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Castle stood a little to the side, watching, barely breathing with his mind blank in shock and anticipation. _

_Finally he heard Jim take a deep breath and speak to the stone in front of him, the sky above him and the love of his life. Castle could hear the love, even after all these years, warm and pure in his voice. _

"_Hi Jo. How's it goin'? Our beautiful baby girl is thirty-three today. Remember when you went into labour and all you wanted was a baked potato before we went to the hospital? We didn't have any in the house so I ran next door and to the next door and all over the apartment until I found someone willing to give me a potato. Of course, I eventually realised much later that you just wanted to keep me busy because I was freaking out so badly." _

_He paused momentarily, lost in the memories of that day before he continued. _

"_I didn't think I could love you any more than I already did but when we held Katie in our arms for the first time... I don't think I have ever felt so much love in my life. I am remembering this day because it is our baby's birthday and I have to thank you more than anything for making me a father. But, there is someone else here to see you, someone else that loves our daughter as we do."_

_Jim trailed off and motioned for Castle to step closer, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_Castle's voice took a few tries to work again. "Um...hello...ma'am...Mrs. Beckett..." He looked hopelessly at Jim._

"_Johanna is fine son don't hurt yourself."_

_Castle closed his eyes to collect himself and tried to play off Jim's speech. "I guess I should thank the two of you for making Kate." He stopped again, he had tried to be funny but it just sounded weird. _

_Take three. "I came out here today to ask you Jim, and now I will ask you too Johanna, for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her. She makes my life complete. I know I don't have the best track record but I promise you this time is different. Kate even said it herself, "Third time's the charm" and when she gets something in her head there is no stopping her. So, I hope for your blessing."_

_It was Castle's turn to break off when he heard the crunch of gravel on the path behind them, the footsteps coming fast. Castle and Jim turned in slow motion as if they expected the sight in front of them._

_It was Kate, her coat flapping and her hair bouncing as she ran up to them. She was beside her self and pushed Castle backwards. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Jim tried to interject. "Kate I brought him here." _

_But Kate was not listening. "You sent me off to have lunch and buy a dress and you sneaked off here to my mother's grave?" She wasn't yelling, in fact her voice was low and dripping with disappointment. _

_Castle tried to get a word in edgewise, "I didn't plan..."_

_She stepped forwards again forcing him to step back. "Oh yeah? Really? Is this just to satisfy some morbid curiosity?"_

_He grabbed her arms then to stop her. "Kate will you marry me."_

_She kept talking and talking and he kept asking her to marry him. Finally, she heard what he was saying. "What?"_

"_I'm glad I got your attention. I sent you off today so I could ask your Dad if I could ask you to marry me."_

"_What did he say?"_

_Castle grinned at the bewildered sound of her voice." I don't know. You interrupted."_

"_Dad?"_

"_Of course Katie, just look at that man. He thinks the sun rises and sets on you."_

_Kate looked at Castle and felt the heat of his gaze penetrate her heart and her soul. _

_He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Kate, will you marry me?"_

_She laughed as she said yes at the classic way he looked proposing to her. He slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up and twirled her around. When they stopped spinning he kissed he in a heart stopping kiss. _

_Jim watched them, so lost in each other and murmured to the memory of his wife. "There you go Jo. You always claimed that you would disown her if she ever eloped so at least you get to see them engaged."His voice dropped a few pitches lower and added. "Just look at our little girl. She's beautiful isn't she?"_

* * *

><p>"And Mummy and Daddy lived happily ever after." Castle finished the story just as Kate had finished feeding Patrick and she traded Castle for Isobelle. Castle burped Patrick and sang him a lullaby to help him back to sleep.<p>

"Ally Bally, Ally Bally Bee

Sitting on Daddy's knee

Calling for a new penny

To buy a great big kiwi"

Patrick, his tummy full and a smile on his face, was sound asleep by the end of the song, sung in Castles deep melodious voice.

Kate had a matching satisfied smile on her face and said softly, "You know that's not how it really goes."

"I know. You tell me that every time." The loved burned between them and surrounded them and their children.

Isobelle was fed now and was remarkably and thankfully asleep. Kate carefully put her back to bed, so not to wake her. Kate and Castle whispered goodnight to their sleeping children and went back to their own bed. They found each other in the darkness, lips meeting, tongues probing and hands roaming in a practiced dance. They made love slowly and languidly like the dark night that surrounded them.

Later, Castle held Kate close as their breathing slowed. Her head was nestled on his shoulder and he could smell the sunlight from their walk in the park in her hair. They had walked hand in hand through the park and drank their coffee on a park bench, rocking the double stroller with their feet and soaking up the new spring sun. Kate entwined her fingers with his on her stomach and they drifted off to sleep.

_This is what happily ever after feels like._

* * *

><p>~*~ The End~*~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Writing this story was a great exercise and I feel like I learned a lot in the process. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for reading and until next time. Xx Me.


End file.
